


Fire and Ice

by Arya_55



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Bruises, Buck is a smug Bastard, Couch Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Edging, Ela is a naughty brat, Ela pre-Elite, F/M, From Fierce to Submissive, From Fighting to Sex, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mild Bruising, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Denial, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Rough Manhandling, Rough Sex, Sex all over the Room, Sex with a stranger, Slice of Life, Sub!Ela, Table Sex, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, There are probably more tags to come and, Topping from the Bottom, Training, Unprotected Sex, at least kind of, contraceptive pill, dom!Buck, dom/sub dynamics, mention of suicide, nippleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_55/pseuds/Arya_55
Summary: Buck is sent to Poland on a recruitment mission which turns out to be very exciting.
Relationships: Sébastien "Buck" Côté/Elżbieta "Ela" Bosak
Comments: 17
Kudos: 33





	1. Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Fanfiction. It is not the first smut I've ever written and it won't be the last since I got so many more ideas for the two of them. Hence the unknown amount of chapters that'll follow but they will follow even if probably rather slowly because I am a hopeless perfectionist. You don't even want to know when I started to work on this stuff. and how long...  
> I just really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, even though it might take you a while...  
> Sorry, not sorry for almost 19.000 words xD  
> I'd really love to know what you think of it, so feel free to comment and to share if you liked it :)  
> But now: Enjoy!

It has been two weeks since Six has told him to find Elżbieta Bosak and recruit her for Team RAINBOW and Buck still couldn’t really understand her appeal. _Why does Six want you in the squad?_ he asked himself while studying her picture for the hundredth time. She looked quite cute with her short green hair, but the interesting bit was a fierce gaze in her sapphire eyes. He had never seen eyes of such intense blue and the darker edge that separated colour of whiteness gave them an even more interesting look. 

Buck then flipped through the pages of her profile for the thousandth time. Elżbieta did gain some reputation while deployed in Iraq as a private military contractor. _You also passed the GROM selection as a civilian which is quite impressive but that is not enough to grant you a place within the team._  
Especially this scepticism was what caused him to not just walk up to her and tell her. First, he had wanted to investigate her thoroughly to make sure she was suited for the team. Usually, that’s not his way to do things but that recruit choice just left him pondering a lot. What bothered him most was probably that she’d been repeatedly reported for authority issues and that’s something they absolutely couldn’t use in RAINBOW. If everyone just did as they liked, they wouldn’t be able to rescue a single hostage or defuse any bomb. 

His ruminating was interrupted as his ears witnessed the sound of her dirtbike rattling to life which had become quite familiar throughout the days of hiding in her shadow. Buck gave her a head start before turning the keys of his rental car to follow in a safe distance. She led him out of Wroclaw, the city she was born in, and into the fields. It was an unfamiliar route that roused his curiosity. Ela stepped out of her routine. 

“Where are you going, Miss Bosak?” he murmured to himself. _This might get interesting._

His confusion increased when, a few minutes later, she turned to follow a lone dirt track. After reaching the track himself and recognizing its miserable state, Buck decided it would be best if he abandoned the car for the moment. He hoped she wouldn’t go far on this pothole covered farce of a road. _She does ride a suited bike though, but maybe I’m lucky. Aaaand I really cannot afford to wreck this car._  
After parking his vehicle on the side of the bumpy shitfest, Buck grabbed his Mk19 handgun from the glove compartment and loaded it. He didn’t actually believe he’d need his pistol, he rather brought it along out of habit. Holstering the gun, he went to follow her clearly visible skid marks. 

Buck was indeed lucky and didn’t need to go far before spotting her fittingly green bike’s rear mirrors reflect the sun through the trees. Moving closer, he found it in front of a rather small cabin hidden in the woods. _There you are._  
He hid behind a tree watching the windows closely to maybe catch a glimpse of her extraordinary hair colour, but it was pointless. The sun made it impossible to throw a glance into the unlit building from this far, leaving him no other option but to use the trees to covertly advance bit by bit. He closed the last distance quickly when he finally could spot her with her back turned to the window on his left. The centred main door was left ajar, allowing him to soundlessly peek through it. 

*** 

The cabin felt strangely unfamiliar although she had lived in it for so many years before her father had become GROM Commander and even longer before he unforeseeably took his own life in said building. It was especially strange with the dust all over and the lights switched off. Her mother had been very keen on keeping everything perfectly clean. Ela felt sadness sting when she remembered her death causing them to move from this back then gloriously cosy cottage when she was still quite young. _You probably didn’t want to get reminded of her more than necessary, didn’t you?_  
Afterwards, Jan Bosak had changed: He rolled for the position as GROM Commander and became distant and unreachable, at least for Ela. 

_Why did you do it, father, and why now? Mum has been dead for years. Or was it because of something else? But why would you do it here then?_  
Ela hoped to find some kind of hint to the circumstances of his suicide although she did not really know why she was even searching. _You never loved me as much as you loved Zo. She has always been your favourite. What would you say if you saw me today serving in the GROM, especially in your unit? Would you be proud? Probably not, I was never able to get anything right for you._

*** 

_If she is always this inattentive, Six clearly made the wrong choice,_ Buck thought while he watched her through the gap in between the main door and its doorframe. Ela was moving to his left in the kitchen, but the hall of her light-footed steps dissolved when she stopped walking. As silently as possible he slid through the door and tiptoed his way across the small entrance room towards a big passage opposite to the main door. It led into what once must have been a pretty damn comfortable living room. Unlit and dusty as it was now, the spacious room seemed rather frosty and unkind. There was a fireplace in plain sight on the far wall of the building, but it lacked the crackling flames that would have made the chamber inviting. Like this, it was just a big dull pile of cold stones. In the room’s centre was a huge couch facing the fireplace with an armchair on its right-hand side. From the looks of it, it must have cost a fuck ton of money: A heavy frame of polished dark oak bore seemingly soft cushions covered in still flawless bay-coloured leather. The left-hand corner close to the kitchen displayed a lounge with a sturdy table congenial to the couch and on the other side of the living room, Buck noticed a staircase leading to the second floor. Beneath it was a door that probably led into the garage he had seen next to the cottage. 

He picked up her resuming footsteps from the kitchen and huddled against the wall next to the passage’s doorframe waiting for Ela to proceed with her roaming. She moved from the kitchen into the living room, appearing next to the lounge, and faced the fireplace thoughtfully. When she turned towards the entrance room, Buck pressed his back against the wall, merging into the darkness of the front hallway. Only when he heard her steps fall silent again he dared another peek. Ela was now standing behind the couch still watching the dreary chimney, absorbed in thought and Buck used the opportunity to look her over thoroughly. She wore an ochre military jacket and a very tight-fitting pair of green and black leggings congenial to her short green hair under a black base cap. Lifting her hands, she fumbled in front of her chest. Shortly after, her backpack slid smoothly from her shoulders. His eyes followed its way down her back and around her thigh where she swung it towards the ground. She bent down to gently place it on the floor and, only for a second, of course, Buck was mesmerized by her tights stretching over a round, firm butt and muscular thighs. His eyes’ lingering was interrupted by a holster on her right thigh though. _Always armed, huh? Better safe than sorry I guess. I won’t blame you for that_ he thought with a glance down his right leg. 

Buck caught the familiar sound of a hook-and-loop-fastener being pulled open and a zipper drawn down. He peeked around the corner again and watched Ela tilt her shoulders back to shrug off the light-brown jacket. It easily skidded down her elegantly lean arms and revealed a black tank top beneath that hugged her form tightly, bringing out a slim waist. His eyes shamelessly followed her curves and lingered yet again on wide hips. She had an overall fit and very appealing figure, inducing a telltale warmth between his legs and the according imagery in his head. Buck tried to ignore it for the sake of his mission though and tore his eyes away with quite an effort. _Fuck, it’s been quite some time since I’ve last been laid._

He quickly scanned the room one last time out of habit before throwing his cautions aboard. His mission was not to silently get rid of her (or to fuck her for that matter) but to recruit her, and he had been supposed to do so when he first found her two weeks ago. _Now it is as good as ever._  
With that on his mind, and definitely nothing else, he stepped out of his hiding spot into the big passage. 

*** 

Ela’s journey through childhood memories of Christmas eves spend near the crackling fire was rudely disturbed when she overheard movement behind her. Within seconds Buck saw himself looking down her pistol’s barrel and raised his hands in defence. _She isn’t joking,_ he concluded after studying her face and pistol. The safety was off, her finger on the trigger and trained eyes locked the sight’s red dot onto his chest with that fierce and determined look. A thrill went down his spine as if he was on a hunt, cornering a wild animal, but not a defenceless one. This one can and will fight back. 

“Kim ty kurwa jesteś?”, she warily demanded to know, but the only answer she got was a clueless frown on the intruder’s face. _So apparently not polish. Well then, let’s try English._

“Who the fuck are you?” she repeated herself in fluent but by far not accent-free English and with even more distrust in her voice. Immediately his face lit up with understanding quickly followed by an amused grin. _The fuck is he grinning about?_

“Call me Buck." 

She only crooked a disbelieving and slightly annoyed eyebrow on that. _That is NEVER his real name._

“What. Do. You. Want?” Her voice was pure menace. 

“I’m not here to do you harm. I was sent to make you an offer.” It did nothing to temper her mistrust, on the contrary, Ela seemed rather more wary than before and Buck felt her fiery eyes prickle on his skin as she examined him thoroughly from head to toe. 

He was a strong built wearing a black shirt with small white lettering on his left pec that said “JTF2” accompanied by a small version of the Canadian flag. _Canadian Special Forces? Well, that’s interesting…_  
Muscular Arms poked out of that shirt and nonchalantly held big strong paws above his head in that oh so well-known non-offensive manner. His face was surrounded by dark brown hair, the upper half by a rather short and casually styled hair-do and its lower half by a well-trimmed full beard. Latter covered a pronounced jawline and curved around an amused grin which was accompanied by the respective glint in his greyish to light blue eyes. _He is not afraid at all,_ Ela noticed. _Must be used to guns, which would fit the JTF2 shirt. Seems rather entertained that bastard._  
His beefy long legs were covered in plain black jeans held up by an equally black belt that could be seen since the shirt was hiked up by his broad shoulders. The most interesting part about his legs though was a pistol holstered on his right thigh. _Well, that might be why my gun does not impress him at all. He could really be part of the Canadian Military. Still, what the fuck does he want and why does he creep up on me like that. I’m not gonna trust you, Fucker._

“Put that gun down” she commanded, motioning towards where his MK19 was strapped onto his leg. 

To make sure she couldn’t mistake him for drawing his gun he went straight to the fastenings of his holster and unbuckled them, his eyes never leaving her body, like hers never left his.  
Buck suppressed the urge to stop his beloved pistol from sliding down his leg because he didn’t dare make any rapid movements with Fury having her sight locked on his chest. He winced as he heard the clatter of his pistol hitting the ground, but otherwise remained still. 

“Kick it over here” 

Lifting his foot, he did as he was told. The bundle skidding over the floor was the only sound in the room until it came to a halt in front of Ela’s feet. It was deadly silent while she still fixed him with fiery eyes seemingly pondering what to do next. 

“Turn. But slowly.” 

Buck raised one of his eyebrows in a scoffing question but started to turn nonetheless. All of a sudden his recruitment target decided to grab his Holster and throw it towards the lounge, before shouldering her backpack and bolting towards the door beneath the stairs.  
“HEY!” Buck did not waste precious time and rushed after her. _If I let her go now she is going to lose me and I am going to fail a fucking recruitment mission._

Luckily for him, the door was locked and when Ela spun around, he was already there, grabbing her wrists and slamming her backwards into the door before she could even think about pulling the trigger. 

“Let go of me, motherfucker!” she spat, vigorously trying to pull free. 

He pinned both her wrists to the door’s cold surface and wrung the pistol from her grasp. She did put up quite a fight, giving him trouble to keep a hold of her while he turned to throw the arm out of reach.  
Suddenly one of her hands slipped from his grip and he had only seconds to react when Ela lashed out with the knife she had drawn from an extra pocket on her holster. Buck jerked his head back as far as possible without giving her other hand free and felt the knife’s tip scratch his neck’s skin, splitting it open. A warm trickle of blood ran down his throat. 

A deep enraged growl sent chills down her spine while he caught her loose hand again and crashed it back into the door. _What a belligerent brat_ he thought angrily while he was on the same hand unable to deny that her fighting spirit was incredibly intriguing. 

“Where did you want to put that?” he asked with his voice dangerously low. His greyish-blue eyes gleamed with anger, but not pure fury. There was something else, something predatory that seemed to have just awoken in him and the sight of which caused an inappropriate tingle in her gut. He was thrillingly intimidating and the fact that he completely ignored the bleeding cut on his neck was not very helpful, just like feeling his immense strength wasn’t. Ela was not thinking about giving in though, not at all, and she was definitely not thinking about how this whole situation was strangely arousing. 

“Right up your fucking throat, asshole.” she snarled in response with her eyes glaring daggers at him. 

Buck narrowed his own and then tightened his grip on her hand holding the knife. Amazingly, Ela did not cower beneath his scowl. On the contrary, she held his stare without batting an eye and gave only the slightest of winces as his fingers crushed her wrist.  
When her fingers finally opened and the weapon’s handle slipped from her grasp, the crucial pressure of his hand was gone immediately, even before she could hear metal hit the wooden flooring. 

“Are you going to listen to me now, or not?” A slight shiver crawled over her skin at the sound of his wrath. _God fuck me, he is not only powerful he is fucking dominant. And. What. The. Fuck. Am I thinking?! Keep on track Ela, dammit._

“Maybe, if you fucking let go of me!” she nagged. 

“Will you stop trying to kill me?” he asked suspiciously. 

She didn’t answer but glowered at him. Without further ado, Buck spun her around, earning a surprised gasp. He intended to shake her down thoroughly to eliminate any more possible surprises. 

“Do. Not. Move.” He growled warningly into her ear. 

Another shudder went through her body and Ela noticed that her arousal did anything but subside as her panties were far from dry. Completely dumbfounded by this realization, she actually complied, while his hands examined every part of her body, not missing any pocket. The way her body unmistakably spelt out just how fucking intriguing this stranger was could have played a part in her obedience too. She didn’t want to acknowledge that though. 

Buck’s wandering hands confirmed his assumption of her being a very fit built as they trailed over well-trained muscles. Her core was slim but strong and the firmness of her legs and booty was highly suggestive, leaving him unable to not want to touch her even more, to explore every bit of that wild creature beneath his palms. 

When he crouched to pat down her legs, Ela pondered for a moment whether she should kick him in the face but decided otherwise, although she was still fuming about him sneaking up on her, his brazenness and the goddamn effects he had on her. However, he had said he wouldn’t harm her and that he had an offer to make. So far he hadn’t hurt her, at least not because he wanted to, but rather because she had threatened him beforehand. _You get what you give I guess._  
Thus she stood still with her hands on the door while his massive warm palms proceeded their roaming with practised ease, taking a little longer than necessary from her hips downward. 

When he finally reached the floor he quickly grabbed her knife and pocketed it before leaving her to stride across the room and collect the two pistols. Ela watched him over her shoulder and turned around as soon as he was out of reach. 

He noticed her movement from the corner of his eye. 

“Did I give you permission to move?” he mocked, pulling up one of his eyebrows. 

“Kiss my ass!” she harrumphed and Buck couldn’t hide his grin. _Smug bastard._

____

“My pleasure,” he said with a glint of lust in his eyes as if he’d actually do it. 

____

“So you came here to make me an offer? Why not send a letter or call me or something? Why sneaking up to me like that?” she quickly changed the topic to something less precarious and crossed her arms, scowling him. 

____

“I was investigating you.” 

____

“Why?” 

____

“Because I wasn’t sure you were suited for the offer.” 

____

“And did you find out if I was suited?” Ela asked. Her voice dripped with poison and sapphire orbs glowered at Buck. _What the fuck does this shit mean?_

____

_Oh yes, you are. Never saw someone this fierce, especially not a woman._  
It was thrillingly enticing that she did not surrender easily and could and would put up quite a fight. He had to grin again. 

____

_Stop FUCKING GRINNING all the time you stupid motherfucker,_ Ela thought with an annoyed roll of her eyes. 

____

“You’re a fighter. You don’t give in and know what you want, like all of us” 

____

“Us?” she asked with a confused frown. 

____

“Team RAINBOW, Six sent me to recruit you.” He explained. 

____

Her frown deepened. 

____

“You’re not making any sense.” 

____

“No wonder, only a few people know of RAINBOW’s existence. It is an elite international counterterrorist unit under NATO supervision.” Buck clarified, or tried to at least, while moving through the room, inspecting it further. His eyes were again caught by the enormous piece of furniture in its centre. 

____

Ela watched him stroll towards the couch where he sat down and sprawled across the leather as if he was at home. Buck leaned laxly against the backrest and spread his arms over it marking the whole piece of furniture as his territory and not only the couch, She noticed. He was undeniably present in the whole room without even doing much. His absolute ease screamed self-confidence like nothing else and it was somehow drawing her in like crazy. He turned his head after watching the fireplace for some time and caught her observing him. A smirk curled his lips before he started to outright eyeball her. His gaze was shamelessly glued to her frame making her want to squirm with unease, but she managed to control herself. _He does not need to know that he is affecting me, especially because I do not even want to be affected like this,_ she tried to convince herself rather unsuccessfully. 

____

“So why gathering all these elite terror fighters when there are enough antiterrorist units in the world?” she offered mockingly, trying to escape the dangerously intriguing glint in his eyes. 

____

Ela startled as he wholeheartedly laughed at her wording, but the warm deep rumble made her smile against her will. It was the most contagious laughter she had ever heard and she felt herself relaxing into its sound. _Damn you, Buck._

____

“Do not put it this way in front of Six” he said, still chuckling. 

____

Ela moved a bit closer giving in to his power of attraction. She sat down on the armchair’s armrest to Buck’s right close to where she had just been pinned to the door. 

____

“Have you heard of the white masks?” he said when he was back to serious again. 

____

“Who hasn’t? A strange group of fucktards attacking anyone anywhere,” she pointed out bluntly, enticing another amused baritone hum from the man with the strange methods of recruitment. 

____

“You have quite an interesting way to put things,” he mused, before continuing: “Well, that bunch of _fucktards_ was the reason Six reactivated RAINBOW in 2015” 

____

“Reactivated? And who the fuck is Six?” 

____

“Yes, reactivated. Rainbow was originally formed in 1999 by John Clark, the first Six, as an answer to the “free agents” who you might know, another squad of fucktards running around trying to get some power out of the Soviet Union’s downfall.” 

____

“You do realize I am older than 18, do you? I did witness quite a lot of it since Poland is pretty fucking right next to where the soviets were,” she complained, inducing another broad grin on Buck’s face which made her roll her eyes in annoyance. _Is he fucking making fun of me?_  
“Asshole,” she muttered under her breath. 

____

“What was that?” he asked and raised an eyebrow although he’d clearly understood her words. Her eyes only glared at him and he felt his pulse quicken with an unexpected rush of arousal. _She is quite something he grinned to himself._

____

_Why the fuck is that idiot grinning the whole goddamn time._  
“What’s so funny?” she snarled with slitted eyes. 

____

“Oh nothing,“ Buck mused and went to examine the Pistol he’d confiscated. 

____

He looked it over thoroughly, turning it in every direction and unloading its magazine. After checking which ammunition it held, he quickly reloaded the arm and pointed it at the fireplace.  
“A reflex on a pistol?”, he wondered when aiming down the unusual sight, while Ela’s irritated glare prickled on his skin. She did not approve of him handling her gun, not at all. 

____

“Don’t like iron sights,” she shrugged, unsuccessfully feigning indifference. 

____

_Oh, someone seems to like this pistol a lot._  
“Wanna have your gun back?” he questioned, waving it at her tauntingly. 

____

“Yes, and my knife too” she snapped with a furious glint in her eyes. 

____

“Oh ho, quite demanding, aren’t you?” he laughed as he retrieved her knife from his pocket and flipped it through the air skillfully. _Stop posing, for fuck's sake and give me my stuff back, idiot._

____

Suddenly his demeanour changed and his gaze met hers with unsettling intensity.  
“Come and get them” he rumbled, the sound of pure sin sending shivers down her spine. 

____

All of a sudden the air felt electric, charged by a small predatory glint in otherwise innocently slate eyes. Goosebumps bloomed all over Ela’s skin as an absolutely ridiculous amount of arousal flushed her system. She vigorously scolded her gut for overreacting to his stupid bedroom eyes on her inside, but only rolled her eyes with an annoyed sigh for Buck to see. 

____

After reluctantly standing up, Ela walked over to him with her arms folded across her chest dismissively. Buck watched this exaggerated display of repugnance with a knowing smirk that only grew when she came to a halt in front of him and popped out her hand to demand her weaponry back. He offered it to her but pulled it away when she tried to grasp it. His always in place grin turned mischievous as he stretched his arm far beyond the back of the couch and out of her reach. Even when she leaned forward over him, supporting her weight on the couch’s backrest with one hand, she couldn’t possibly snatch her stuff back, while Buck just chuckled impishly. 

____

Without further ado, Ela then climbed onto the sofa next to him, her patience wearing thin with his little games, and she could actually have achieved her goal if it wasn’t for this rascal switching hands.  
Ela narrowed her eyes and shot him a glare of pure fury. 

____

_If looks could kill, I’d be dead twice_ he thought amusedly when she suddenly flung one of her legs over his thighs and tried to snag her belongings from his other hand. For a second Buck was taken aback by her straddling him so nonchalantly but he quickly regained his composure and made use of this unexpected yet very welcome opportunity. 

____

Ela got rudely interrupted in her clawing on his damned arm by him quickly slinging the other one around her waist and pulling her closer to smash their lips together. 

____

Blindsided like this, she had barely enough time to brace her arms against the couches backrest to prevent their encounter, but the soft cushions gave way more than she remembered. Her protest was reduced to a shocked whimper when Buck’s lips pressed onto hers without hesitation. Adrenaline rushed through her veins alongside something very different, both of them adding to her stupid excitement like she was some horny teenager.  
Ela couldn’t help but notice how his lips were astoundingly soft against hers while the stubbles of his beard prickled on the sensitive skin of her face, but she was stubbornly unwilling to let him have his way. So she kept her lips tightly shut, leaving Buck no other option than to playfully nibble on her lower lip trying to get her to roll with it. It could only be a good sign that she did not at all try to push away from him, she just seemed to not want to give in to him. His free palm started to roam over her back down to her hip and, when she did not object, travelled further down following the curve of her deliciously firm butt. Her tights were smooth to the touch and fitted like a second skin. 

____

His meddlesome tongue was desperately trying to get her to participate in the kiss, but she relentlessly denied access. That tactic worked perfectly until his free palm started to wander and explore her body with great interest, building anticipation the further down it went. When his fingers shamelessly dug into her butt cheek and she felt that small naughty sigh against her lips she thought _fuck it_ and grabbed the nape of his neck with both her hands to steady his head, before eagerly attacking his lips. She took full control of their tongue’s heated entwining, successfully kissing him to full mast within seconds with bites, kitten licks and suckles. _Holy… , what a bloody good kisser she is._  
But Buck wasn’t the only one feeling the effects of this heated confrontation. The telltale wetness between her legs rendered Ela unable to deny that this man’s demeanour was as arousing as it was infuriating. That’s why, when she felt his member bulging his jeans, she unconsciously pressed down onto his erection to get some friction where her body demanded it. His rewarding groan turned into a throaty rumble as she muffled it with her lips. 

____

There was a glimpse of _what the fuck am I doing on dad’s favourite couch,_ but it quickly disappeared when she felt him wantonly press back up against her. From what she could guess through his pants, he was _very_ well hung. She sighed at the exquisite pictures this perception generated in her head. 

____

Buck’s other arm started to ache where it was still more or less stretched beyond Ela’s reach, so he pulled it in to get rid of the stuff in his hand and be able to thoroughly touch this fervid creature atop of him, but Ela had other plans.  
His movement reminded her of what had originally caused her to straddle him and before she could completely lose herself to these incredibly intriguing events she quickly grabbed the things she certainly was after the whole time and was off his lap in seconds. 

____

Ela winced at the now very wet sensation between her legs that proved her a blatant liar. All while she tried to hide her whine at the loss of friction to not make it all too obvious that she definitely was more than just a little excited. In the meantime, Buck looked utterly displeased at the sudden interruption of their activities and crooked an eyebrow at her abrupt change of mind. _Are you fucking kidding me, Ela?_

____

His dick was rock-hard and strained uncomfortably against his pants. He grabbed himself unceremoniously through them and shifted his eager member to a less awkward position with Ela’s eyes glued to this act. She had to be aware of his state, but she apparently decided to have none of it. Holstering her gun and pocketing her knife, _missy_ resolutely walked back to the garage door where she had abandoned her backpack earlier. 

____

The goosebumps returned, worse than before, as his slightly annoyed but still very intrigued, if not even more intrigued, gaze burned on her skin and followed her every movement.  
Ela listened closely to his every shift in position although there were almost none. He seemed to have stilled completely, but not out of sudden disinterest, she could still feel his piercing stare prickle in the nape of her neck. It seemed rather like a big cat couching, waiting for the perfect time to attack its unsuspecting target. The only difference: Ela was not unsuspecting, not at all. Her every sense was on edge, trying to figure out his next move as her back was turned to him. 

____

When she bent down to grab her backpack, she finally noticed the shift. Rough cotton faintly skimmed over smooth leather and the old couch creaked almost inaudibly with relief. Ela straightened back up again wary of the conscientiously placed footsteps prowling towards her. The tingle on her neck increased ever so slightly until it turned into a shiver of anticipation that ran down her spine. She cautiously glanced over her shoulder at his undeniable presence and there he was, ready to pounce. Before she had the chance to turn around and face him she was suddenly pressed into that goddamn door again, but this time she felt his broad chest against her back and a very unsurprising hardness on her ass. 

____

“Where did you want to go, miss?” he growled against her neck. His warm breath caressed her sensitive skin which deemed a helpless full-body-tremble a necessary reaction. 

____

“Home” she attempted to state with determination while unsuccessfully suppressing a sigh as he nibbled on the crook of her neck. 

____

____

“Won’t you take some responsibility?” he scolded her with a roll of his hips to unmistakably clarify what he was referring to. 

____

“What for?” she asked, feigning ignorance. “You started.” 

____

“Despite that being true, you were the one to take control of it, leaving me all hot and bothered,” he rumbled into her ear, eliciting yet another shiver. All while his hands travelled down her sides to grab her hips tightly and pull them against his front. 

____

“I only wanted my weapons back, ” she offered innocently with his fingers maddeningly close to her own centre of desire. 

____

Buck whirled her around and caught her wrists to pin her back to the door, smirking at her surprised gasp. Taking a short moment to study her flushed cheeks, the lips still reddened by increased blood flow and her eyes blown wide with arousal but still defiant he couldn’t help but think _Fuck she is hot_.  
Ela wriggled halfheartedly to get herself free and missed the dark glint in Buck’s eyes as his dick twitched at this sight. 

____

“What was it then?” he demanded to know. 

____

“A mere diversionary tactic.” 

____

Ela couldn’t even convince herself with those words and seeing his eyebrow rise again overwhelmed her with the incredible urge to lower her gaze beneath those dark and lusty eyes that observed her closely and drank in every little reaction she gave. It was quite hard to keep her pride from faltering but Ela somehow managed to stay strong before his dominance. 

____

“Ah, I see. So that’s why your pupils are dilated and your breathing is accelerated? And you shiver when I … ” Buck licked from her shoulder up to her ear getting exactly the reaction he’d predicted. _Ohhhh, FUCK you, Buck!_

____

“You got your weapons back, you can stop now with your diversionary tactic, don’t you think?“ he mused with a smug smirk. The feisty look she responded with only managed to increase his will to taunt her even more. 

____

“Or could it be that you are as aroused as I am?” he whispered into her ear. 

____

“I’m not ar... _hah_...” Her protest turned into a sweet little moan as Buck pushed his thigh between her legs, forcing her onto tiptoes. His cock jerked at the lovely sound and he chuckled seeing how she tried to deny what her body screamed out loud. 

____

He leaned forward to nip at her bottom lip but quickly deepened the kiss searching for that brisk tongue of hers. His hands slid down her arms to her chest over her boobs and further down to grab a small waist. He felt the muscles of her abdomen work as her body writhed on his leg searching for more friction while at the same time trying to keep her balance on tiptoes. 

____

The pressure was deliciously teasing and, together with their passionate kissing, it drove her crazy with lust. She could suddenly feel him smirk against her lips and the next instant his touch was gone completely as he left her panting on the door with her legs shuddering at the loss of the desperately needed stimulation. _Asshole._

____

_What a sight to behold_ Buck thought as Ela pressed her butt and palms against the door for support since her unsteady legs now refused to carry her weight on their own. Slightly bent forward she stared at the floor reluctant to meet his eyes and tried to get her shallow breathing back under control. She was still unwilling to admit what effect he had on her, but she didn’t need to anyway. Buck’s sole focus laid on her and he devoured even the tiniest of her reactions. Her every movement was seen and even the slightest sounds of pleasure were heard. 

____

Her thighs pressed together on their own in an attempt to calm the burning desire he had caused, but to no avail. Heat was pooling in her gut and feeling his scorching gaze prickle on her skin was not helping make it go away, on the contrary. The searing flames of desire flourished with every second that bastard just _watched._  
Strong fingers then sneaked beneath her chin tilting her head up and forcing her to look into his eyes. They were blown black with pure lust and their intensity was gasoline to her fire within. 

____

His eyes dropped from hers to her slightly parted lips and his thumb dragged down her bottom lip imagining this cheeky mouth stuffed with and stretched around him. He then definitely had to relieve some of that pressure created by his pants becoming decidedly too tight and therefore moved his other hand to the buckle of his belt. 

____

Her eyes slit up and she abruptly darted up to pull her jaw from his grasp, without success. His firm grip held her effectively where she was, bent forward with her face in front of an impressive bulge. 

____

“You may want to kneel” he hummed while opening the button and fly of his jeans. 

____

“THE FUCK will I kneel down to suck your dick, bastard” she yelled, digging her nails into his forearm until he let go of her chin. Ela may be aroused as hell but she still had principles. One of them was that she won’t do what she didn’t want to do and she definitely didn’t want to fucking suck him off. 

____

“That is a pity. You would definitely look and sound gorgeous with my cock between your lips.” 

____

Ela cursed him for the effect his dominant demeanour and lusty stares had on her. She actually considered changing her mind about the sucking off as the sound of his raspy voice and the images its words created introduced her panties to even more wetness. But while her clit felt tingly with anticipation seeing him palm his massive erection through his boxers as he came closer again, her mind didn’t want to give in to his brazenness. Thus she planted her hands on his broad chest feeling pronounced muscles beneath his tee and shoved him away which he surprisingly let happen. She quickly fled to the lounge on the other side of the cottage trying to create as much room between them as possible. Rather to be safe from her uterus that seemed to have taken a great interest in that smug bastard, than out of actual fear of him. He had just shown that he wouldn’t do things she actually didn’t want to do and even gave her the space she needed. 

____

“Fuck off, Buck!” she ranted nonetheless trying to get her body back under control. 

____

“Do you really want me to leave you in that state? Wouldn’t that be a very _irresponsible_ thing to do?” he mused while prowling towards her. His heated gaze locked with hers mesmerizing her like a snake its prey. She could hear a faint whisper of her head that _now would be the perfect chance to leave_ but her body didn’t want to comply. She was way too horny since it had been months since her last good fuck and he was just too intriguing and so _fucking dominant_. 

____

Buck moved very slowly giving her enough time to be able to escape him, and he could see the wheels turning behind hazy eyes. She could have left if she had wanted to, but she didn’t. Ela didn’t even move a muscle to back off the slightest and actually didn’t seem to mind him approaching again. 

____

Buck had never met a woman like her: clearly on the submissive side yet also stoic and fierce. He had fucked other women that played hard to subdue, but Ela did not play. There was a battle taking place within her between submitting to and fighting against him and it was utterly exciting. She did not want to just hand herself over but to actually be subdued and Buck was very keen on making her wish come true. A few more strides and he was right in front of her capturing her lips in yet another searing kiss. 

____

She suddenly awoke from her paralysis induced by the inner conflict and fought his tongue for dominance, showing him that his assumptions were indeed right. She was so occupied with getting that kiss under control that he could gently urge her towards the lounge’s table just by moving closer to make her take a step back. It was beautiful, how her body responded so easily and followed his nonverbal instructions perfectly when her mind wasn’t paying attention. He then stopped moving, effectively halting her before the table’s edge could unsettle her. His hands travelled yet again along her body unable to get enough of feeling her form. They slid slowly down her sides and, as they arrived on her hips, started to hike up her shirt sensing very soft and heated skin beneath. 

____

Ela finally got into control of the kiss he initiated when she felt his fingers beneath her shirt. One of his palms went slowly up her back caressing her softly and then flicked her bra open with practised ease. The skin she felt on hers was just the right type of rough, not raspy rather used. He seemed to work a lot with his hands. They were big and warm and their strength which she had experienced before and could now feel again through their mere touch added to his overall extraordinarily masculine appearance. He was not only an incredibly handsome man, no, he was also a man that knew exactly what he wanted and did not hesitate to get it, and she had fallen prey to his insistent dominance. _Goddammit what am I doing? I do not even know his real name_ she thought when he broke their kiss to pull shirt and bra over her head. 

____

Buck could feel her tense up and prepared to react. Rightly so, because when her arms got freed of her tee she lashed out to his face but, prepared as he was, he just grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the table to remind her of her place. Her eyes gleamed with fury at his unspoken yet very distinct statement, which only aroused him even more. He grabbed both her wrists with one hand and the absolute ease with which he could lock both of them just like that simultaneously annoyed and excited Ela to no end. No matter how hard she tried to pull her wrists free, this time his grip was stronger. She had no choice but to watch him use his other hand to pull the belt from his jeans and bring it up to her hands. Her eyes widened in disbelief but her traitorous pelvic muscles clenched with immense anticipation almost initiating a full-body shiver which she could barely prevent. 

____

“What the hell are you doing!” she ranted while still fidgeting to free her hands, but Buck just unperturbedly wrapped the belt around her wrists and buckled it up. Letting go of them he only held her by her leathery bond’s loose end and flashed her an infuriating grin. 

____

Ela continued to pull her hands apart in desperate attempts to pull them out of their bond, or at least that was what she told herself. A dark glint passed through Buck’s predatory eyes before he went to further constrict her wrists. The slightly tough leather dug into her skin, a little tighter than necessary to keep her bound but exactly right to fuel the blazing flames in her gut and deepen the urge to relent. 

____

Buck was amazed by the inner conflict between submission and confrontation obviously displayed on her whole body. Her body seemed very willing to submit to him but her mind was too proud to do so.  
His eyes darted to her belt-bound wrists. He had tied them properly the first time around. Now it was going to bruise, especially when she kept pulling like that, but it appeared as if that was exactly what she wanted or needed to submit. In addition, the prospect of marking her like that, of giving her something to remember him and their little play-session in the morning after was all too exciting letting his dick twitch with great interest. 

____

He slightly tugged on the belt to get her attention and could see that being restrained like that got her going quite well. She shivered beneath the leather and pressed her beautiful thighs together to get some friction on her eager clit. He couldn’t hinder his face to form yet another smug grin which she answered with a growl and trying harder to get her wrists free. 

____

“It is going to bruise if you keep pulling, kitten” he mused while pulling her towards him and wrapping his free arm around that slender but strong waist. 

____

“What did you just ca... _hrgn_...” he tried to muffle her anger about that nickname with a kiss but felt it nonetheless through a sharp sting in his lower lip. _Oh, missy is snappish as well_ he thought as he growlingly pulled away and spun her around, earning a surprised squeal. Buck rudely pushed her torso onto the table, ripped down her tights and panties just enough to free her ass and landed a hard slap on her now bare cheek. The sharp inhale he heard indicated it had stung just right.  
“You better behave, brat” 

____

Ela almost felt remorse for biting him as her cheek lit up in flames, but that slap was too exciting. The burning sensation on her skin created a delicious contrast to the table’s cold surface on her chest and his dominant manhandling left her on unsteady legs. 

____

“Hold still now,” he snarled before he went down on his knees, his face in front of that beautifully round, firm and uncovered butt. He caught a flicker of unwanted movement on her part and responded with a warning-slap across her other cheek. She winced and barely contained a whimper. Buck soothed the flushed skin with his palm while watching her closely to make sure she wouldn’t try something funny again. When he was certain that she indeed wouldn’t, he went to unstrap her holster with his touch deliberately light and teasing. After this obstacle was removed, he grabbed the waistband of her tights and pulled them down slowly, his fingers barely touching her skin. Bit by bit they revealed strong and toned legs covered in flawless alabaster skin. Buck’s fantasies ran wild and his cock throbbed with need as he drank in the sight of those magnificent legs. 

____

An eternity of only teasingly light caresses and holding still later for Ela and way too soon for Buck he reached her boots. He made quick work of undoing them and got them together with her tights and panties off in no time, noticing how the latter were far from dry. _Tell me again that you don’t want this_ he thought while his dick grew even harder. 

____

There she was: completely naked and bound to the mercy of a smoking hot and incredibly dominant Canadian that somehow knew exactly how to push her buttons to arouse her like nothing ever did before. 

____

Still kneeling behind her Buck ran his hands slowly back up her elegant legs, feeling the soft pale skin beneath his fingers. Ela shivered and sighed softly when they brushed faintly over the sensitive spot right beneath her butt close to her crotch. Unfortunately, his palms went down again, away from where she desperately needed their touch. On the hollow of her knees, he minimized their contact to only the very tip of his fingers that sneaked between her legs and roamed back upwards with feathery light caresses. The tingle increased drastically the further they moved up and they moved so goddamn slowly. It was all too much and not enough letting her quiver uncontrollably. Her legs pressed together on their own in an attempt to provide the friction her body yearned for. The tease was almost unbearable and yet utterly delicious. 

____

Suddenly he withdrew his hands completely which was decidedly worse than their teasing touch and elicited an almost inaudible whine. Buck stood and admired the view: she held her bound wrists above her head and except for a slight shiver of her legs she was perfectly still and waited patiently for his next move. He listened to her shallow breathing and her ineffective attempts to calm it. Bent at the hip, her upper body rested on the table’s surface, a beautiful contrast between pale skin and dark dusty oak. The green bunch of hair moved as she turned her head to observe him from the corner of her eye, while he drank in the sight of her perfect ass jutting out. The skin was still a little rosy and between them laid evidence of her arousal. He couldn’t resist the urge to run his fingers over her swollen lips and through her wetness, fully enjoying the small surprised moan that escaped her. Seeing her like this was amazing, but he really hoped that she hadn’t just gone completely pliant like that. It was way too much fun with her trying to hide the fact she was melting beneath him and he just loved to subdue feisty girls. 

____

“That did not take long to make you submissive, sweetie,” he taunted her, wishing for the fire to return. 

____

It did indeed as Ela pushed herself off the table and whirled around with feral eyes. She tried to hit him with her bundle of fists but Buck just ducked his head, having expected that reaction, and grabbed her forearms with a rumbling chuckle. Her eyes glared daggers at him. 

____

“You won’t tame me, Bastard!” she blustered watching his face with the absolute intention to wipe that goddamn smirk off it. 

____

“Don’t worry, it is way more fun like this anyway” he mused while pinching one of her nipples and Ela bit her lip to not gasp at the delicious spark that jolted through her body. _Oh those nipples are quite sensitive, aren’t they?_

____

Buck grabbed the loose end of his belt dangling from her wrists and led it from one side of her body behind her back to the other one. He then gave it a sharp pull forcing her to spin around with a surprised squeak. He caught her before she could lose balance and pressed her with one of his strong arms against his chest. His lips nibbled at the crook of her neck and his stubbles prickled on her skin while the hand she was locked with started to pinch, twist and tug at her nipples eliciting gasps and shivers. The other one traveled further down across her flat and toned belly towards her shaven mons. It stopped on her mound where it could easily push her bare ass back onto his still boxer-covered straining erection. His dick nestled alluringly between her firm cheeks and it did not take long until Buck jerked his hips back and his underwear down to free his throbbing cock as he desperately needed to feel her without obstructing layers of clothing in between. 

____

Ela could hear him sigh with pleasure against her neck while the silky smooth and hot skin of his rock hard cock rubbed against her ass. She couldn’t resist shoving her hips back towards his, especially not after his hand had returned to her mons and two fingers had sneaked between her legs to circle her clit. Latter shot jolts of sharp but delicious pleasure through her body letting the softest of moans escape from her lips before she could hold them back. They were pure music to Buck’s ears, music that went straight to his cock and of which he definitely wanted more. Unfortunately, Ela bit her lower lip trying to stop her body from giving her pleasure away. 

____

“Stop hiding, Ela” he whispered gently into her ear and his hot breath against her lobe sent shivers down her spine. 

____

His palms roamed to her hips to turn her back around and he caught a glimpse of a very blissfully hooded gaze. It only lasted for seconds before her expression turned back to defiant incredibly quickly leaving him unsure whether that sight had been real at all. He kissed her hungrily, keen on breaking her defences and seeing her submit. His hands travelled down to her butt and took their time feeling the firm muscles beneath soft skin giving him a hard time to keep that kiss under his control. 

____

All of a sudden his hands went lower, grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up with ease. She uttered a sweet little squeak that made him smile and he couldn’t resist kissing her again. With their lips still joined, he carried her back to the table and gently settled her down on its edge. Only then did he break their kiss to place his palm on her sternum and push slightly to signal her to lie down. She raised her eyes and met his gaze with a challenging look while actively pressing her chest against his hand. 

____

“Still resistant, I see, “ he grinned while increasing the pressure until he finally felt her surrender to his persistence and she grudgingly lowered herself onto the cold dark wood. 

____

“What are you going to do to me?” she demanded to know of him while Buck took her bound wrists to put them over her head onto the table. Towering above her, he held her questioning gaze for a few seconds, before a smirk curled his lips and he leaned in to bring his mouth close to her ear. 

____

“I am going to fuck you senseless, Ela,“ he purred and she shivered violently at the enthralling sound of that dark promise while the teeth digging into her neck elicited a needy sigh. 

____

“Keep your hands where they are,” he commanded with emphasis, clarifying that he wouldn’t tolerate any violation of this rule. Slowly he let go of her hands and dragged his fingertips down her arms. Simultaneously his lips nibbled their way from close to her ear to the crook of her neck. His hands travelled further to her chest and traced the curves of her breasts with evanescent touch. Buck carefully avoided her nipples but came close enough to leave her shuddering in anticipation. The longer he kept his teasing up, the more frustrated she got with his pace and the level of touch, trying to somehow increase the stimulation by pushing her chest up towards his too distant palms without moving her hands. It was exactly what he wanted. Buck wanted her to crave his touch. 

____

“Quite impatient, aren’t you?” he hummed against her neck and she could downright feel the sly smile on that bastard’s face as he proceeded even slower. 

____

Ela whined desperately but kept her hands above her head like a good girl. Her shallow breathing quickened to downright panting as his sinfully skilled mouth advanced her nipples leisurely. His stubbles were raspy on her more and more sensitive skin, a delicious contrast to his rather soft and warm lips and the slightly wet trail his kisses and licks left behind chilled her heated skin. _How the fuck can merely touching my skin be so goddamn arousing?!_  
Ela was absolutely overflown with sensations that got her tingly all over and left her body shuddering and crying out for more of his touch, especially on her nipples and elsewhere. Before she could tell him to move the fuck on though, her mind went blank with blazing pleasure that arched her back off the table and knocked a loud obscene moan out of her lungs. With a wolfish grin on his lips, Buck hovered above the just sucked nipple. _Seems as if she really is into nipple play._

____

Buck waited for her to calm down and earned a furious gaze when she did which only deepened his mischievous smirk. Ela angrily brought her bundle of hands down but stopped dead in her tracks when his goddamn eyebrow rose in warning, sending chills down her spine. _God fucking dammit even that stupid raised eyebrow is fucking hot. What is happening to me? Chill body it’s just some random dude that for some unknown reason is a goddamn sex-god._

______ _ _

“Behave. Or this...” he flicked his tongue on that sensitive little bud and gently pinched the other  
“...is going to be only teasing.” She had to bite her lower lip to stop the moan that wanted to escape. 

______ _ _

“You wouldn’t do that, you are too eager to fuck me,” Ela protested breathlessly. 

______ _ _

“Try me, ” Buck dared her with a wicked smile. 

______ _ _

He watched her facial expression closely and a small glint in those beautiful deeply blue orbs told him she was definitely intrigued by the idea of some more teasing. But Ela kept her mouth shut and put her hands back where Buck wanted them. 

______ _ _

“Good girl, ” he mused.  
_He did not just call me that,_ she thought furiously while deep down something within her was very keen on hearing more praise from his sinful lips. 

____“Stop ca.. _hah_..lling...me... _hah_ , “ Ela started to growl but was interrupted by the enticing feeling of Bucks tongue circling one nipple and his fingers gently kneading the other._ _ _ _

______ _ _

“Stop calling you what?” Buck asked between flicks of his tongue, feigning ignorance. 

______ _ _

“Ohhh, just... shu.. _huh_..t the fu.. _hah_..ck up,“ she tried to snarl, sensing his goddamn grin on her nipple. 

______ _ _

His touches were too faint to actually provide relief but distinct enough to drive her crazy with burning desire fueling the flames in her gut. _Fuck, he really knows what he is doing_ shot through her head as her pelvic floor clenched in desperate need for more. 

______ _ _

Slowly but surely, Buck increased the intensity of his ministrations on her buttons, turning up her volume with each suckle and twist. Both her eager nubs got to feel his mouth and fingertips by turns while he relished her lovely sounds of pleasure and her helpless squirming. His cock was by now almost painfully hard and leaking, but he did his best to ignore it, trying to focus solely on her. It had never been this hard to restrain his lust. _Fuck this girl is incredibly hot._

______ _ _

The burning want within rocked her pelvis in search of some damn friction anywhere, but there was none to be found nearby. That Canadian bastard carefully preserved the space between their hips, meticulously keeping his dick from touching where she by now desperately wanted it to. Ela was certain that his fixation on her nipples was absolutely on purpose, keeping her in suspense with touches that were so goddamn delicious but just not enough.  
But Buck just knew himself to be unable to resist by all means, once his overly eager member touched her wet lips. The mere thought of it made his dick twitch vigorously. 

______ _ _

Her elegant legs slowly snuck around his hips and she locked her feet on his ass, effectively trapping him in between. Buck suddenly saw himself pulled in with much more strength than he’d expected. Despite the incredibly inviting nature of that draw he managed to resist against it by sheer force. Ela growled with frustration and tried harder while his throbbing dick joined her protests.  
As much as he wanted to drop his self-restraint and just fuck her, he needed to stay in control. He was absolutely determined to see her truly submit to him first and intended to turn her inside out into a mercy-pleading mess on their way there. That's why, when Ela didn’t stop being an impatient brat, Buck stopped his ministrations completely. 

______ _ _

“Cut it out, Ela,” he said with a calm but stern tone without even looking at her and immediately the fidgeting and pulling stopped. _Good girl_ Buck thought rather than saying it out loud, fearing for her obedience to falter beneath her still very persistent pride. Chasing her submission was utterly thrilling and fueled his arousal like nothing ever did before. For the first time he wasn’t gifted it, he really had to work for her obedience and had to defeat her pride which turned out to be quite a challenge, but Buck was as determined as he was intrigued. 

______ _ _

Noticing with satisfaction how she still hadn’t moved a muscle, he decided it was time to move on. His fingertips slowly ran over her obliques down to her hips while he straightened back up. A short-lived strain in his lower back scolded him for bending over so long, but it has definitely been worth it, seeing how Ela shivered beneath his soft touch on her sensitive skin. Buck took his time studying that beauty in front of him as his fingers wandered over her body. Perfectly still waiting for him to act, she panted with closed eyes and her head resting on the table. He noticed her tensing up with the expectation of his fingers moving in between her legs, but they did not. Instead, his palms went further down, caressing beautiful thighs that were still hugging him tightly, while he marveled at her much-unexpected display of trust. _You are full of surprises, Ela._

______ _ _

His touch felt suddenly different, more intimate, almost caring and therefore confused Ela quite a bit. She lifted her head slightly and opened her eyes to see what he was up to. His hands stopped dead in their tracks as his gaze met hers. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Ela had finally stopped hiding the arousal displaying on her face and the sight was incredible. Her eyes were hazy with bliss and her pupils blown dark, above this cute blush and slightly parted lips. She looked pretty far gone already and Buck felt pride flood his system while his cock twitched with furious need. _Damn, what she’s doing to me…_  
Ela’s expression then turned questioning, without words she asked why he had stopped. 

______ _ _

“What do you need, Ela?” It had sounded way sassier in his mind than it did now that he’d said it.  
Ela rolled her eyes at that, but deep down she actually appreciated him asking. 

______ _ _

“You know that pretty damn well, bastard,“ she nagged nonetheless. 

______ _ _

Buck placed his hands next to her chest and leaned forward supporting his weight on his strong arms. He looked straight into her eyes with a soft expression and his arousal openly showing. His up-close actually rather light blue than grey eyes were now dark with way more than sheer lust. Ela could feel them laying her bare and squirmed beneath their intensity with a sudden feeling of incredible vulnerability and she was very glad when he moved in for a kiss. It was way less confusing than his gaze but not less intense, heated and hungry, full of need. He was close to losing his cool, like she was, although she wouldn’t admit that. 

______ _ _

Buck broke the kiss shortly after to get rid of his shirt, wanting to finally feel her hot skin against his own. He shed it quickly and carelessly threw it onto the floor beside him, all while her gaze was prickling on his skin. 

______ _ _

Ela watched the big Canadian hastily pull up his shirt, exposing flawless skin underneath. Skin that snugly hugged toned abs and a broad and well-shaved chest with impressive pecs. His shoulders were wide and muscle-bound; no wonder he was strong as hell. Her eyes hungrily consumed the flex of his muscles as they freed themselves of the tee and discarded it. It was clearly showing without him being completely ripped. There was a certain smoothness to everything by a little fat here and there, which made it all the better. He looked amazing, downright awe-inspiring and smoking hot. Ela wondered if she was dreaming because _damn this cannot be real_. Never would she have thought that she’d ever get fucked by a man like this and she felt herself actually wanting him to fuck her thoroughly. She bit her lower lip wantonly, still shamelessly eyeballing him. Without thought, Ela brought her hands down intending to touch him and feel the skin and muscles beneath her fingertips. 

______ _ _

Buck grinned proudly when he turned back to her face lit up in awe. Seeing this finally unveiled hunger caressed his ego just right, making him even keener to show her just how well this body could please her. A shiver ran down his spine as he watched her teeth digging into her lower lip and his grin widened when her hands thoughtlessly left their place and reached out to touch him. He tolerated their advance, but when she went to sit up he raised his eyebrow in warning. She hesitated for a moment before only extending her fingers to reach his abs without sitting up too far, fearing that disregarding his signal would end with her not being allowed to touch that glorious body at all. His skin warm and soft and his muscles firm to the touch, she traced the downward crease between his abs towards his navel. But before she could follow the only unshaven path from there further down he snatched her hands away, causing her to whine with disappointment. 

______ _ _

“Not yet, sweety. Put your hands where they were.” Buck instructed calmly but without tolerating any objection. Ela put on a pout but did as she was told almost without reluctance. 

______ _ _

He leaned back over her and captured her lips to continue where they left off, except now he could feel the heat radiating from her skin and her hard nipples occasionally brushing over his bare chest. He kept himself distant on purpose so she could only get light touches on her rose buds, although she apparently didn’t mind too much, as she was yet again focused on trying to get that kiss under her rule. Buck didn’t want to be topped from the bottom though, especially because she was a bloody good kisser that could without a doubt strip him of any control. 

______ _ _

Buck eventually broke their passionate kiss for the given reason, leaving them both panting. His hands then resumed caressing her, following every curve of her body with light touch. He placed a kiss on her sternum and then another one slightly beneath it. This way he moved down with his lips, every kiss a little closer to where she needed touch so badly, while his hands moved back up her sides to her boobs. Each following kiss was accompanied by a pinch or twist of both her nipples and soon she was back to squirming and whining helplessly beneath him. Resisting to fuck her became harder and harder, his dick angrily throbbing with neglect. 

______ _ _

Ela was fucking burning within. Every touch was too much and yet not in the slightest enough and the anticipation his kisses below her belly button caused was making it way worse, or better? She couldn’t decide.  
When he reached her mons she bucked her hips unconsciously trying to get those lips further down. But Buck just moved his head up, denying her bodily expressed wish, evoking a wail of frustration. He straightened back up and took the dusty chair to his right to place it between her legs, carefully watched by incredulous yet hazy blue eyes. 

______ _ _

“What are you doing?” 

______ _ _

“Manners demand I sit to eat, and my back does too,” Buck grinned back. Ela couldn’t hold back the small giggle his blunt answer caused and his smirk widened. That sound was heavenly and it might be even better than her lovely moaning and gasping. 

______ _ _

While seating himself on the chair, he grabbed the backside of her thighs right above her knees and pushed them towards her chest to gain better access to his meal. His hands then slid down the insides of her thighs over incredibly sensitive skin, but up again before they could reach her center of desire. Ela shivered violently when afterwards only his fingertips ghosted their way back down to finally arrive at their destination. They traveled alongside her glistening wet and swollen labia, gently pressing her lips together and coaxing a sweet little moan out of her. Two of his fingers snuck in between her moist folds and were, accompanied by soft moaning, dragged from her clit towards the slick entrance and back up again. They took her swollen pleasure button in between and rolled it.  
Scorching pleasure shot with sudden intensity through all her veins, tensing her up with a dirty, guttural “fuck” that went straight to Buck’s raging boner. _Holy fuck._

______ _ _

He bit his lower lip to somehow distract himself. It wouldn’t get easier if he touched himself now, but his cock was painfully hard and in desperate need for some ease. He rested his palm on her mons and circled her little bud with his thumb while his other hand went down to grab his heavily throbbing erection and give it a firm stroke. He inhaled deeply, hoping that Ela wouldn’t hear this evidence of his almost unbearable desire. Luckily, she seemed oblivious to it as she was focused on her own burning need and bucked her hips again trying to get more friction, but to no avail. Buck’s thumb wasn’t stopping the tease. 

______ _ _

“Speaking of ma... _hah_..nners, didn’t your mother teach you to not play.. _ay_.. with your meal?” Ela protested in between gasps. 

______ _ _

“She did, but I never listened,” Buck smirked slyly. He spread his fingers over her vulva before finally arriving at her entrance where he agonizingly slowly pressed two digits in. 

______ _ _

Ela was glad he finally penetrated her in some way, but he went _way too slow_. His fingers moved lazily in and out of her body deliberately missing her sweet spot. She tried to just relax and indulge in it anyhow when a sudden jolt of pleasure went through her body. Bucks wet, warm tongue had at last found its way onto her clit and was licking it with alternating broadness. She felt everything from lapping the whole area to quick well-aimed flicks. The addition of his now tilted fingers rubbing her g-spot with each thrust arched her back off the table’s surface and numbed her mind with ecstasy. 

______ _ _

It was really a sight to behold how she shuddered with filthy moans and curses and Buck had long stopped trying to withhold from stroking his eager cock. He himself moaned softly between licks, kisses and suckles that left her trembling. Absolutely lost in pleasure she pulled down her hands and unconsciously grabbed his head to just keep him where he was, digging her fingertips almost painfully into his scalp. 

______ _ _

As much as he liked to feel euphoria overwhelm her, that wasn’t what she was supposed to do. She whined miserably when he pulled away and went to stand. He grabbed her bound wrists and pressed them distinctively back onto the table above her head, where the belt’s loose end dangled off its edge. He took a few seconds to savor her writhing and whining at the loss of stimulation, wearing a mischievous smirk on his lips. 

______ _ _

“Bastard!” she managed to pant before he bent over and caught her lips in yet another searing kiss. He couldn’t get enough of that cheeky tongue and their entanglement lasted for quite a bit before he interrupted it to sit back down and reach beneath the table. Ela didn’t notice this movement and therefore the sharp tug on her wrists came unforeseen, deliciously reminding her of his power. He was beyond doubt the one in charge, unfazed by her attempts to take over control which was utterly exciting. Buck seemed to always be one step ahead, knowing how she’d revolt and already having the according rebuke planned out. _Fuck, how can he read me so well?_

______ _ _

A smug smirk curled his lips as he resumed to feast without getting interrupted by an impatient, naughty girl and Ela went nuts. It was the same intense finger fucking and skillful clit licking as before but now she also felt the leathery belt dig into her wrists as he firmly held them down with the belt’s loose end. The combination of his incredible dexterity and the unyielding restraint of her hands left her no other choice than to endure this sweet torture which drove her on the brink of insanity. She felt completely at his mercy and was quickly reduced to a curse-gibbering, filthily moaning and squirming mess. 

______ _ _

Her writhing though did not make it easy for Buck to place his ministrations where he wanted them to be, but he guessed that, as far as she was gone now, it did not matter too much. He was keeping a tight pull on his belt and moved his fingers with increasing speed. They rubbed her sweet spot over and over again while his tongue concentrated pretty solely on that little yet overly sensitive pleasure button. He listened closely to her breath shortening and felt her tense up as she got closer and closer to the edge. Unfortunately for her, Buck wasn’t planning on letting her cum, yet. _You’ll have to submit first, Ela._  
He abruptly pulled away and even decreased the pull on her arms, but without letting go of that belt. 

______ _ _

“YOU GODDAMN FUCKING BASTARD!” the built-up tension collapsed into a frustrated wail. She arched her back off the table and helplessly tried to pull him in with her shaking legs, but Buck didn’t move an inch. It took her some time to cool down a little and when she finally did, her angry eyes shot daggers at him. Her anger turned into seething fury when she spotted yet another mischievous smirk on his lips. _I’ll wipe that fucking smug grin off your stupid face,_ she thought but when she bolted upright to throw her fists into their planned destination, she unexpectedly got stopped by the belt that was still tightly secured in his hands. Ela bluntly thudded back onto the table’s surface and her short-lived bewilderment quickly turned into enraged growling while she pulled wildly but uselessly on her restraints. 

______ _ _

Buck was having none of it.  
“Tsk. What a brat you are.” 

______ _ _

He straightened up, letting go of the belt. The bundle of fists that instantly hurtled towards him was caught smoothly in his hand and slammed back into the table. Ela’s face displayed pure fury, as long as one didn’t look too closely into her eyes, which were blown wide with boundless arousal. She liked, no _loved_ , the way he manhandled her effortlessly and he knew. He knew it pretty damn well, pushing her buttons like piano keys, letting her tune ring out with ease. 

______ _ _

Her grumbling turned into startled gasps as Buck bit each of her nipples gently. They sent sparks of electricity through Ela’s body and straight to her abandoned clit that ached for the touch to return. Buck then brought his lips up to hers, almost touching them, but denied the kiss she expected and wanted with yet another of his stupid smirks. He instead moved his mouth close to her ear, so close in fact, that she could feel his hot breath caress her lobe. 

______ _ _

“Do not worry, Ela. You are going to come and you are going to come _hard_. You just do not get to decide on how or when,” he purred. 

______ _ _

The sound of his voice was pure sin, sending shivers through her body and she moaned helplessly at the incredibly exciting images that ran wildly through her head. He was in total control of her, and as much as it should worry her, it did arouse her endlessly. 

______ _ _

“You goddamn bastard,” she whined softly. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

The way Ela was still not submitting but also melted beneath him like ice beneath fire, drove Buck crazy. She was pure ecstasy and each of the needy little moans she couldn’t contain, caused his incredibly hard cock to jerk with tremendous desire. He really didn’t know how he still managed to refrain from just ramming himself into her soaking wet hole to give her the pounding of a lifetime. The mere thought of it had him groan helplessly against the skin of her neck and he felt her tremble at its sound. Oh, how he wanted to wreck her. 

______ _ _

His lips found hers and their tongues began to dance their glorious dance again. Ignoring his straining erection like that seemed like one of the hardest battles he’s ever fought, but she still refused to hand herself over. His palms also found their way back onto her breasts to knead them thoroughly while he marveled at their perfect size, fitting them snugly into his hands. Buck went pretty quickly from kneading back to playing with her nipples though. He just couldn’t stop it and who’d blame him with Ela reacting so beautifully to it. 

______ _ _

Within seconds she was squirming and moaning again, way stronger than before even. She arched her back off the table, once more pressing herself closer to his touch, and bucked her hips with a desperate wish for any kind of friction on her needy clit. As satisfying as it was to witness her seemingly unlimited want, she was quite difficult to handle like that, so Buck decided she had moved enough. 

______ _ _

With her eyes shut and completely absorbed by the burning need his touches evoked, Ela was oblivious to his change in demeanor. The tingle between her legs developed into a downright itch and her channel clenched around nothingness with the stimulation being simultaneously too much and not in the slightest enough.  
Suddenly his hands and lips were gone, letting her whine with frustration, but she did not open her eyes hoping for him to just continue when she stayed perfectly still. Ela listened closely for movement on his part while an unexplainable unease settled in her chest which eventually snapped her eyes open to an incredibly hot sight: Buck loomed above her with glowering yet lust-filled eyes and his body language radiated unchallengeable dominance. How he could muster the patience to just wait for her reaction without moving a muscle was absolutely beyond her...and him. 

______ _ _

Buck was extremely intimidating like that which made him even more irresistible. Ela desperately wanted to touch that glorious chest, wanted to feel the muscles flex beneath her fingertips but she did not dare to move beneath that insanely domineering gaze of his. He nailed her to the table with his intense gaze, but she forced herself to not falter beneath his stare. She didn’t want to back off and it was positively thrilling to face him head-on, although the urge to submit grew with every second and threatened to break through. 

______ _ _

Buck was a little taken aback by her just holding his stare. The women he was used to would have submitted years ago, yet Ela still tried to withstand. She was very fucking different and it was absolutely delightful. She gave in bit by bit, even if she didn’t want to admit it, but Buck had to work really hard against her pride to reveal her subservient side. He had seen quite a few very alluring glimpses of it by now but she still wasn’t willing to surrender, although he could see her courage waver and noticed how she had to force her eyes to stay in place. _This might be it, let’s see._

______ _ _

“Listen closely, I’ll only tell you this once. You are not allowed to move and if you want to come you are going to ask for permission first. You’re climaxing only if I grant it. Am I understood?” His tone was dangerously low while he did not break eye contact. 

______ _ _

Ela gulped with nervous anticipation. 

______ _ _

“Am. I. Understood.?” He repeated, his face inching closer. The tone of his voice had dropped even further to a deep growl and he stressed every single word warningly. Ela shivered with a mixture of nervous tension and immense arousal until her submission finally broke through and she dropped her gaze in compliance, giving him a court nod. 

______ _ _

The sight completely floored Buck. Her honest submission was easily the hottest thing he had ever seen and a very needy groan came very close to escaping his lips. Fortunately, he could stop it before it could betray his desperation, although she probably knew anyway. He just didn’t want to give her the opportunity to feel even just a little mighty, fearing for her to exit this marvelous submissive state again. He was certain he wouldn’t be able to withhold much longer as his hips bucked on their own and his cock leaked profusely. 

______ _ _

Ela felt his fingers sneak beneath her chin and tipped it up at the slightest push they gave. 

______ _ _

“Good Girl,“ Buck softly whispered against her lips before closing the distance and engaging her in a tender kiss. A strange kind of pride warmed Ela’s heart at the gentle sound of his genuine praise and she kissed him back but left him the control. She only taunted him here and there with saucy nibbles and gentle bites. His fingers then returned to her nipples, testing her ability to follow his order to not move. She was definitely trying to hold still and succeeded as long as Buck kept his touches light and soft, but when he gently twisted or pinched her nipples she couldn’t help squirming and whined with frustration. He felt her tensing up and moaning into the kiss while she desperately tried to somehow suppress the urge to writhe. He wasn’t going easy on her, now moving his hand further down to palm her soaking wet folds. He pressed ever so lightly, easily getting her to shiver and arch with tension. 

______ _ _

“ _HahAH_...fu.. _hah_..ck,” she stuttered, throwing her head back as two of his fingers dipped into her and brushed over her sweet spot. She trembled with the exertion of desperately attempting to fulfill his command and it fucking felt as if she was going to explode when Buck suddenly pulled his fingers out. Ela couldn’t decide whether that was a good or a bad thing.  
When he brought his wet fingers up to her mouth for her to suck them clean, she greedily welcomed them, grateful for the distraction. Licking her arousal off them gave her something to concentrate on, other than her orgasm building up. 

______ _ _

“Fuck,” he moaned at the way she had sucked his fingers in without hesitation and the feeling of her skilled tongue sliding over them. Buck watched in awe how she lost herself completely in the given task while his dick throbbed with more and more unbearable desire, especially now that he got a sneak peek on how that cheeky mouth could feel on it. He swore himself to get her to suck him off someday right then and there, completely ignoring the fact that he couldn’t be certain if she would accept the offer at all. A sudden impressive urge to make her his own overwhelmed him and when he exchanged his fingers with his tongue he put all this possessiveness into what must have been the neediest kiss he’d ever kissed. She felt every single bit of it and went completely pliant beneath him, probably unintentionally fueling his hungry inferno with pure gasoline. 

______ _ _

Buck broke away panting and for a brief moment he admired how red and plush her lips were after that fierce kiss, but his craving urgently spurred him on. His tongue hastily traveled from her neck down over her sternum towards her belly button, around it and further down, all while his fingers resumed tugging on and twisting her nipples. Her breath shortened when he came closer to her clit, but right before he reached it, he pulled away to settle back down on his chair. Buck hauled her beautiful legs over his shoulders which enabled him to keep playing with her eager nipples while his tongue’s sudden onslaught on her aching clit knocked the air out of her lungs in a surprised gasp. This devilish good combination made for some heavy stimulation. It pressed her thighs hard against his shoulders as she started to tremble again from trying not to move, or not to move too much at least. But her ability to keep her body in check decreased drastically when she came closer to the edge. 

______ _ _

Buck listened very closely to whether she was going to ask for permission between all that moaning and whimpering, but his ears couldn’t pick up anything along those lines as no words were formed by her lips. _Oh, you want me to make you beg then? Nothing easier than that._  
He skillfully drove her right to the edge but avoided tipping her over it with expert precision as he abruptly retreated from his ministrations, effectively denying her the much-needed release. Fortunately, he had grabbed her thighs while retreating. This way he could keep her from kneeing him right in the face as the built-up pressure crashed down on her hard. 

______ _ _

“NOOOO, Buck _please_ ” she wailed. 

______ _ _

“You want to come?” he asked with a wicked smirk on his lips. 

______ _ _

“Yes, KURWA! _Please,_ I fucking need to,” she begged. 

______ _ _

“Should have asked for it, shouldn’t you?” his smirk widened. 

______ _ _

Buck gave her no chance to snap back at him, robbing her of the ability to speak with a well-placed flick of his tongue and then simply resuming his adept onslaught. Within seconds she was close again, but this time she did definitely not forget to ask for permission. 

______ _ _

“Fuck, _hah_... Buck, I need to cum. Please let me cum, _please_...” she moaned a stream of pleas and begs as he pushed her further only to leave her hanging yet another time. 

______ _ _

“OH MY GODDD, you fucking sadistic BASTARD. I even begged, like you wanted, for fuck's sake. WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO IT AGAIN!” she ranted furiously with a thick polish accent, now kicking and biting, completely forgetting the no-moving-rule. 

______ _ _

Unaffected by her uproar, Buck quickly got rid of his pants, boxers, and shoes. His neglected cock hung heavy and throbbing between his muscular legs and was all too eager to finally feel the snug hug of her soaking wet channel. 

______ _ _

“I did it again, because...” Midsentence Buck picked her up effortlessly and swung her over his shoulder with ease, eliciting a squeak before striding through the room. Ela could see his now bare and muscular ass wondering where his pants had gone since she hadn’t been paying attention while on her rant.  
Suddenly Buck grabbed both her hips again and she was hauled onto the couch gasping in surprise. Ela bounced on the soft sofa cushions covered in cold but smooth leather, which sent the dust flying. 

______ _ _

Buck was between her legs in mere seconds, his hands on the inner sides of both her knees. Despite her riot, Ela obediently opened her legs for him at the slightest push of his palms. He shuffled forward, spreading them further around his brawny thighs, and braced himself on one arm next to her head while the other hand grabbed and stroked what must have been the biggest fucking cock Ela had ever seen in real life. For the first time, she could understand women wondering if it would fit.  
His member was long enough for him to easily put both his huge hands on top of each other onto it, but it wasn’t just long, that dick was super thick too. 

______ _ _

There she was staring at that bastard in hungry awe again. _No wonder he is so full of himself._

______ _ _

“...you are going to come on my cock,” he finally finished his by now long forgotten explanation before quickly lining himself up and pressing his tip against her slick and tight entrance. Ela gasped with astonishment at this obvious and incredibly hot urgency while Buck brought his other hand up to her face too and lowered himself onto his elbows to press their lips together in an eager kiss.  
Her bundle of hands was trapped between their chests and Buck could feel it twisting until her fingertips dug into his muscles. 

______ _ _

Ela marveled at the hard pecs she fet beneath warm skin while the pressure on her starved entrance increased until his tip finally breached her. She whimpered helplessly against his lips as the unfamiliar girth stretched her with a delicious burn. _Fuck, that’s big._

______ _ _

Bit by bit, Buck carefully glided into her, barely able to restrain himself. Going this slowly was pure torture, especially with that lovely whimpering of her, but she was extremely tight and clearly not used to his size. If he did not want to hurt her he had to give her time to adjust to it, but the almost painfully snug hug of her soaking wet and hot channel threatened to rob him of any control. Her body felt incredible while it molded itself around his member and Buck couldn’t contain the defenseless groans provoked by having to hold back. 

______ _ _

A rush of endorphins coursed through Ela’s veins as her ears witnessed these marvelous sounds of his obviously almost unbearable arousal. _Not so cool anymore, Mr. Buck?_  
The endorphins clenched her greedy channel around what she supposed was the first half of his dick and Buck lost it. A growl against her neck was the only warning she got before he vigorously thrust forward, seating himself to the hilt in one go, while sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck. Ela yowled and cursed at the sudden and rough intrusion but more out of surprise over the underestimation of his dick size on her part than out of serious pain. He felt even bigger than he looked and filled her like no one ever did before. 

______ _ _

For a moment, he lingered in her tight hot embrace, trying to regain his composure, and marveled at her ability to cope with his dick. He was used to pained faces when he moved too fast too soon, but Ela only displayed a flicker of a frown and she even seemed to enjoy this unintentionally rough treatment. 

______ _ _

She did indeed. How he was unable to hold back was insanely arousing and the sudden burning stretch combined with this almost unbearable fullness made it all the better, leaving her panting and unable to think straight.  
This smoking hot Adonis pressed her into the cushions with his massive body and spread her legs wide around his hips, buried deep inside. There was nowhere she could have gone, leaving her unwilling to go anywhere. With her eyes closed, she raveled in all those delicious sensations, causing her to miss Buck considerately studying her face for any signs of pain. When he found none, he cautiously rolled his hips, testing if she was ready for movement. 

______ _ _

Her eyelids fluttered open to reveal the beautiful sapphire orbs that were hazy with bliss and her lips parted with a pleasured gasp. The sight sent chills down his spine and he leaned in for a kiss that turned out way tenderer than he thought it would. He kept moving his hips carefully, smoothly sliding his throbbing member in and out of her very well lubricated passage. Relishing her soft moans every time his pelvis connected with hers, Buck pushed himself over and over deep into that gloriously willing and pliant body beneath him. It was heavenly to finally feel her body like this, but his cock was still aching, aching for more friction and faster movement, bedeviling his plans to give her time to adjust. 

______ _ _

His agonizingly slow movement did nothing more than fueling her burning need as she was more than ready for him to go harder and faster and fuck her into oblivion already. At the same time though, she wanted this delicious torture to never end. With each roll of his hips, that huge dick slowly retreated only to come back and drive into her even deeper. His soft lips muffled her moans with the passionate dance of their tongues and his body caged hers beautifully, leaving her no option but to take whatever he’s granting and Ela took it greedily, starving for stimulation. 

______ _ _

She was mind-blowing, the way she finally handed herself completely over to him was gorgeous and he desperately wanted to just jackhammer into her, but this had to last for fuck's sake. He didn’t know when he would be having a girl like her again. He even found himself not wanting any other girl than her now that he had seen her bold fierceness turned into this exquisite submission. 

______ _ _

Still thrusting gently into her, he straightened up and took that bundle of hands to put it above her head and out of the way for his fingertips to roam over her hard nipples along her sides and towards her legs feeling every little shiver of her boundless arousal. Those hazy deep blue eyes watched him with unintelligible trust and her reddened lips were slightly parted to gift him all her beautiful sounds. _What a beautiful creature._

______ _ _

Bucks palms roamed down her thighs, thumbs softly caressing their insides. Arriving at her knees, he stilled his hips to grab them. With the slightest of directions, Ela spread them further apart and pulled them towards her chest, exposing herself for his viewing pleasure. She felt incredibly vulnerable like that but for some unknown reasons, she didn’t mind it at all. On the contrary, it was extremely thrilling to feel this helpless beneath his dominance and the candid hunger that displayed in his greyish-blue eyes as he watched her body welcoming him eagerly was more than worth it. 

______ _ _

Her glistening wet lips were rosy, swollen and stretched lovely around his huge rock-hard cock. Buck gave her a few more shallow thrusts watching in awe how her tight hot channel swallowed him greedily. His breath hitched when her embrace tightened even further as she deliberately clenched her already tight ring of muscle around his throbbing prick. Catching a glimpse of a devious grin on her face, he growled and pulled out completely, causing Ela to instantly regret her cheekiness and whine miserably at the loss. It quickly turned into gasping though, as his slick dick rubbed over her clit. Red and swollen as it was it looked like it was seriously aching for touch but, since Buck didn’t let go of her legs, the contact solely relied on the weight of his cock. 

______ _ _

Ela desperately tried to increase the pressure but to no avail. Buck kept the touch agonizingly light, reminding her of exactly who was to decide how this encounter went. He also wanted to see how long she could or would take it, before seriously wanting to interfere which turned out to be not long at all. However, her protest didn’t turn out as he would have imagined, with curses and her bodily trying to get him back inside. The only thing he could feel from her body were her legs straining increasingly against his unrelenting grip. 

______ _ _

She knew he would only want to tease her even more if she tried to force him to get back to fucking her, so she changed her tactic. _We’ll see who decides how this is going, Buck._  
“Please Buck, I can’t... _Please_ put your huge cock back into me. I feel so hollow. Please, _please_ fill me up,” Ela begged shamelessly when the electric jolts of stimulation her clit sent through her body became unbearable. 

______ _ _

For a split second, Buck was completely dumbfounded by her boldly pleading, but then his light blue eyes darkened with tremendous arousal and his jaw clenched, ineffectively trying to keep him from losing his cool. 

______ _ _

“With pleasure, “ he growled through gritted teeth as he took himself in hand, lined up and seated his aching cock in one hard push. Ela’s howl of pleasure resonated through the room and she arched her back off the couch, pressing herself onto him even harder, while Buck’s cock jerked with boundless need. 

______ _ _

“Yes, fu..hah..ck, just like that,” she moaned breathlessly. 

______ _ _

Ela received a few more hard and deep thrusts before he could regain control over his body and thoughts. _Fuck, she plays me just like I can play her._

______ _ _

“What a naughty, needy brat you are,” he snarled at his realization of her way to get what she wanted and the triumphant smirk she tried to hide. 

______ _ _

He pulled almost all the way out and tilted his pelvis to angle his dick up. He wasn’t going as deep anymore but instead stretched her hole around his head and rubbed it over her sweet spot each time he pushed inside, causing her to shudder with shameless moans. The way she did not try to hide her pleasure at all anymore was divine. Watching his dick slide in and out of her wet hot channel, he savored each and every one of her lovely reactions as his tip ground against that special little area within her body. He pressed her knees together, deliciously increasing the friction for both of them. 

______ _ _

“Kurwa.. _hah_. Tha.. _hat_.. feels incredible,“ she exclaimed breathlessly in between pleasured moans, throwing her head back and clenching around him hard. The tightening embrace of his very sensitive tip rolled Buck’s eyes back into his head and provoked a needy groan. He questioned himself yet again if he could or rather if he really wanted to withstand ramming into her any longer. 

______ _ _

“Keep your knees pressed together,“ he commanded when grabbing her ankles with only one of his hands, pushing both her legs further towards her chest till her thighs touched her breasts softly. This way her overly eager little pleasure button stood out between her legs for easy access. 

______ _ _

Buck dragged his fingers through her folds alongside his dick, coating them with her lubricant, before circling the tumid little bud. All while he continued his assault on her g-spot and Ela downright exploded beneath him, trembling, whining curses in between unrestrained moans and writhing with pleasure for all she’s worth. She couldn’t think straight with overwhelming pleasure numbing her mind and shooting deliciously unbearable jolts through her entire body. She squirmed and bucked so hard that even the strong Canadian had to watch out to not get kicked in the face. 

______ _ _

While Ela came closer and closer to the edge, Buck came closer and closer to losing control completely. Her pleading to be allowed to climax made it all worse. He wanted, no he needed to go deeper, to be once more engulfed whole by her soaked heat and to finally ram into her relentlessly. 

______ _ _

He drove her right to the abyss but when she was anew about to tip over its edge, he stopped his onslaught on her clit, pushed her legs apart crudely and ruthlessly buried himself deep inside with an unburdened moan. Ela yelped with shocked pleasure but was denied the amount of stimuli she would have needed to actually orgasm. She whined curses and squirmed in frustration at yet another denied apex but relished his absolute dominance and this heavenly fullness caused by that deliciously rough thrust. _That’s right, Buck, make me take it._

______ _ _

Ela felt him pause between her legs though and therefore glanced up to meet the most intense gaze of blown black and blissful eyes. His breathing was slightly labored and his hot skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat. Mesmerized by tiny beads of sweat running over his muscular frame, she watched his broad chest expand with each deep breath. Never had she ever seen something hotter than this, he was so captivatingly lost in his arousal and the pleasure her body gave him.  
Sudden pride flushed her system and a grin gleamed onto her face before she could stop it. 

______ _ _

Buck watched her beautifully blissful face, the hazy eyes, her flushed cheeks, and those alluringly red and puffy lips. Their vivid color created a wonderful contrast to her green hair spreading in a mess around that marvelous head and complimented the cute blush on her otherwise pale skin. Suddenly her insanely blue eyes started to sparkle and a grin beamed across her whole face, striking him out of nowhere. It must have been the most bewitching sight Buck had ever seen. His chest pulled tight with the need to never let go of her and he felt the staggering urge to smash their lips together with more than just pure lust. _Fuck, what are you doing to me, Elżbieta Bosak?_

______ _ _

Ela could downright see something cross his mind right before he leaned in to kiss her with overwhelming urgency. There was more to this kiss; it felt like he wanted to make sure she wouldn’t forget him. As if she could. 

______ _ _

Their tongues passionate dancing was accompanied by deep and slow thrusts and his hands tangling themselves in her silky hair. They both relished the engulfing intimacy, although Ela would never admit that and wondered how it was even possible to be this comfortably intimate with a complete stranger. 

______ _ _

Buck broke their snogging after a long time, leaving both of them breathless. He then propped himself up on one hand, disturbing the lovely contact between their hot and sweaty bodies. With the other hand, he took her bound wrists and pulled them down to place them against her mons. 

______ _ _

“You may touch yourself as you like,” he explained when he saw confusion crowding her face. 

______ _ _

Buck then kissed his way from her neck down to her breasts and gave each of her nipples a thorough licking and sucking before returning to her lips. His fingers pinched and twisted her nipples just like she liked it while his dick was slowly gliding in and out of her with shallow thrusts. He tried to hit her sweet spot as often as possible but it was hard for him to concentrate with his insufferable dick still persistently urging him to go harder, faster, deeper. 

______ _ _

Ela shivered with pleasure as the familiar electricity surged back through her whole body and was quickly anew on the brink of orgasm, especially with being able to touch herself, and she knew he was too, feeling how his movements were unsteady and lacked control. She witnessed each and every of the small needy whines he wanted to hide and wondered why he was still trying to contain himself which even seemed excruciatingly hard to manage. If he wanted to make her climax before himself he’d had enough opportunities to do so and he most certainly didn’t need any more time for his own orgasm to build up. _Why are you holding back, Buck? Do you fear to hurt me?_

______ _ _

Ela even felt him trying to pull out again when he was too close to losing his cool, but that was exactly what she wanted. She wanted to see his control shatter, wanted him absolutely unable to hold back. It seemed to be unbearable anyway and she definitely liked it rough. So she nonchalantly slung her legs around his unsteady hips and stopped him from pulling out, by instead pulling him in. 

______ _ _

“Ela, don’t...” he sighed miserably against her lips. _I’m about to lose control over my body and I seriously don’t want to hurt you, girl._

______ _ _

“Buck, don’t hold back, make me come around your huge cock. Fuck me, _please_ fuck me _hard_ ,” she pleaded shamelessly, hoping to unhinge his fear and get him to finally ram into her without hesitation. 

______ _ _

His by now very agitated dick twitched violently with approval of her filthy wish and there also was this strange clenching in his chest again seeing how she seemed to exactly know what he was struggling with. Nonetheless, he dubiously looked into her flushed face to see whether she truly meant what she’d said. Her sinfully earnest eyes stripped him of any doubts though and all the strain of holding back fell off him. 

______ _ _

“As you wish,“ she finally heard him exclaim with what sounded a lot like relief. He grabbed her wrists and pressed them back above her head hard into the couch’s soft leather, before plunging into her with increased intensity. Ela’s shocked gasp at the first more forceful thrust quickly turned into wanton moaning, but she felt that he was still carefully testing her boundaries fearfully unwilling to surrender to his primal instincts. 

______ _ _

“Harder, Buck! Kurwa, _fuck me already!_ ” she spurred him on and clasped his hips even harder, effectively locking him between her legs. _Stop worrying, goddammit! I can take it._

______ _ _

Buck rolled his eyes with a needy growl and sent gratitude to all the gods above for meeting her although he should probably rather be thanking Six for entrusting him with this recruitment.  
He braced himself on his elbows next to her chest and threaded his arms through hers, that now rested pliantly on the cushions above her head, to tangle his fingers in her marvelously silky hair. He kissed her with furious intensity while pounding into her deep and insistently. When he finally fully realized she actually relished the rough treatment and showed no sign of discomfort at all he thrust deeper, harder, faster, almost bending her in half and eventually giving in to his unbearable arousal. 

______ _ _

Ela’s mind went blank with pleasure when the relentless jackhammering began and he finally rammed into her like he meant to. Buck pulled her head back by her hair exposing the soft flesh of her neck and covered it with sucks and bites leaving marks for her to remember him in the morning. When he angled up his pelvis she fucking lost it at the, oh _so delicious_ , friction on her sweet spot. 

______ _ _

“Bu.. _hah_..ck, fuck, I’m gonna co _home_ , please let me come, ple - _ease_ I need to” she begged in between breathless moans, beautiful sounds that fueled Buck’s own fire and quickened his vigorous thrusts. The pounding was deep and hard and fast and absolutely glorious. Her bound wrists left the couch’s surface to be instead hung on his sturdy neck and shoulders where she could pull him in for needy kisses. Ela clutched her strong legs tightly around him, preventing him from pulling out – not that he seriously wanted to - and clawed helplessly at his shoulders. He still hadn’t allowed her to cum yet and trying to refrain from doing so only increased the pressure and insistency of her impending orgasm. _Please Buck, just say yes, tell me to come, anything, I can’t hold back any longer._

______ _ _

Buck felt her tensing up as she tried to respect the come-only-with-permission-rule he’d established and he himself was close too. Not as immediately close as she was, but very much close enough to follow right after and with those strong legs locked on his ass he hadn’t much of a chance anyway. At least if he didn’t want to stop moving and _hell he didn’t._

______ _ _

She was trembling with exertion and her begging turned helplessly incoherent as holding back became more and more unbearable, if not borderline impossible, and her body threatened to forsake her will to be a good girl for him. 

______ _ _

“Such a good girl, “ he somehow managed to purr before finally releasing her into the abyss with a gentle whisper. “Come for me, Ela,” and coming she did. She went rigid with her peaking pleasure, her channel hugging him impossibly tight and her legs pulling him in even deeper. Her breath hitched for a second but freed itself in a stream of the filthiest and yet purest moans Buck had ever witnessed. He then was quickly pulled after her to the edge by her body deliciously pulsation around his throbbing dick as she shuddered violently with the waves of her powerful orgasm surging ruthlessly through her. 

______ _ _

Buck kept fucking her even if more and more unsteady, intensifying her apex further and chasing his own. He found it in the way she climaxed so honestly and without shame, she hid nothing. The breathless aftershocks of her orgasm jolting through her body eventually tipped Buck over the edge into the abyss after her. His already labored breathing turned into panted moaning and his hips stuttered as he lost his rhythm. Buck buried himself deep inside one last time and tensed with a breathless groan while his exquisite cock jerked violently inside of her body, releasing his seed into her depth. Ela savored every little twitch of it, absolutely marveled by how fucking hot his orgasm was and how beautifully lost he looked. 

______ _ _

Buck collapsed onto her with heavy breathing and, for a moment, they were both lying there, ravelling each in their own after-sex-bliss. Still buried deep, but now slowly going limp, he pushed his chest off her, catching sight of her beautifully flushed face and a content smile playing on her lips. Their gaze met and it took him several seconds to be able to pull away from these magnificent sapphire orbs and focus on her still bound wrists. Ela had dropped them off his shoulders back onto the cushions as his chest had risen and she now held the bundle above her head like the good girl she deep down was, watching him closely while his hand moved up to unbuckle the belt. Buck pulled it off her wrists and spotted confirmation of his prognosis right away. A smirk curled his lips that widened when his gaze went lower towards her neck. There was no way she could hide the fact that she’d received a real good fucking and he was pretty certain he wouldn’t be forgotten too quickly. 

______ _ _

Ela felt the pressure on her wrists fade and took them down to rub them back to life. It definitely was going to bruise and be visible for at least a week, probably more. It would have made her furious, especially with that smug grin on Buck's face when he’d seen it if she’d cared, but she couldn’t care less right now. Right now she was luxuriously stretching after Buck had left her lying on the couch. 

______ _ _

She lazily watched him walk through the room to collect his clothes and put them on. It was a pity to see that glorious body disappear beneath his inconspicuous clothing. Still grinning stupidly, he strolled over to where she was lying on the couch like one of his French girls while looping his belt back through his jeans. Her attention fixed completely on this act and she realized she wouldn’t be able to see this special piece of accessory as she did before. After buckling it up, he went to grab his pistol and made his way towards the door. Puzzled, Ela sat up on the couch and saw him with his hand on the handle. He turned around and looked into her incredulous face with yet another mischievous smirk. This time though, it did rile her up and her confused expression turned into a furious glare. 

______ _ _

“If you want to accept the offer, you can find us in Hereford Base. Six will be waiting for your answer” he exclaimed before he holstered his pistol and left. Ela flinched as the door fell shut with a bang. 

______ _ _

_What. The. Fuck. Was. THAT,_ she thought with incredible anger building up. _Who does he think he is? Does he think I’m just a fuck-toy he can toss aside when done??_  
That _goddamn fucking (hot)_ smirk of his flashed up inside her head again and made it all worse. 

______ _ _

“KURWA. You _godfucking BASTARD!_ ” she snarled through gritted teeth while leaping off the couch. She quickly grabbed her pistol and stormed to the door to rip it open. 

______ _ _

There he was, blithely wandering towards the dirt track leading to this cottage and although he MUST have heard the door, with how forceful she had opened it, he care-freely continued walking. 

______ _ _

Ela slit her eyes and raised her gun pinpointing its red dot on the back of his head. She pulled the trigger, but Buck didn’t even flinch when the bullet drove into a tree right next to him. He only stopped walking, looked at the wounded tree and Ela could see him fucking smirk again when he turned around to face her. _How can one be so fucking full of himself_ she thought fueling her anger even more. 

______ _ _

“Don’t you dare think you’ve tamed me, you fucking Asshole!” came her raging yell. 

______ _ _

“Oh I sure hope I did not,” he answered calmly still grinning like the idiot he was. Ela growled audibly and slammed the door shut. She couldn’t shake the thought of him expecting her to act like that though. It would be no wonder considering how easily he had read her before, but that did nothing to temper her rage, on the contrary. _Fucking bastard, go eat shit._

______ _ _

*** 

______ _ _

After leaving the Cottage, Buck walked away in anticipation as he was sure she wouldn’t just let him go like that. He had to restrain himself from instantly turning around when he heard the door open with a big _swoosh. Oh, that sounds furious_ he thought right before he heard her pistol’s pop echo through the woods. From the corner of his eye, he saw the bark of the tree next to him burst off its trunk and stopped walking to look at the bullet hole in that poor tree. _Head height, huh? Quite dramatic aren’t we?_ With a smirk, he turned around and spotted her elegant naked frame in the doorway. _She has to be super mad when she hadn’t even bothered to put clothes on,_ he realized while watching her lower her gun and yell at him in a furious rage. 

______ _ _

He couldn’t refrain from laughing to himself when the door closed with a big bang. _Taming you? That would be the last thing I would want to do._  
Quite the opposite actually, it was that fierceness he had wanted to see once again before leaving. 

______ _ _

God, how he was looking forward to meeting her in again, hopefully within the rows of RAINBOW. 

______ _ _


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After parting ways, Buck and Ela both have to face the aftermath of their encounter.

The door closed with a huge bang and Ela turned around fuming. _What an incredible Bastard. How can he be so fucking full of himself?_ Her rage quickly turned into a deep feeling of impending doom though, as she felt an unpleasant trickle between her legs.

_Oh No. Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!_

Ela kept on cursing internally while desperately searching her backpack for a package of handkerchiefs or anything else she could use to get herself at least a bit cleaned up.  
Thankfully she did find a crunched-up pack somewhere deep inside with one last tissue so she didn’t have to sully her clothes with that filth. _Thinking of clothes, where the fuck, are mine?_

Ela looked around scanning the room for the missing pieces of her attire and finding most of them strewn around that damned lounge-table. She quickly pulled her phone out of her backpack and hurried across the room to collect her clothes, before struggling to put them on with one hand while the other already searched on google maps for the closest pharmacy. After finding it, Ela quickly checked its opening hours while pushing her arm through the remaining strap of her tank top. Incredible relief washed over her when she found the pharmacy was still open for half an hour, although she’d have to drive quite unlawful to make it there in time. Then her eyes widened at the time her phone displayed. _Holy fucking hell, how long have we been fucking?!_

***

Roughly 20 minutes of careless driving later, Ela found herself in the pharmacy’s parking lot pulling her helmet off even before she had brought her bike to a full stop. She hastily turned its engine off, ripped her keys out of its ignition and jumped off it, barely remembering to put down the stand, before rushing over to the pharmacy entrance which looked like it was about to be closed.

An elderly man in a white lab coat seemed rather surprised as a perhaps quite dishevelled Ela appeared on the other side of the glass sliding doors he was in the process of locking, begging to be let in. The man made a scene of looking onto his wristwatch only to realize that his pharmacy was in fact supposed to be open for approximately 7 more minutes.

Ela put on her most apologetic smile, hoping that it would help him to be inclined to serve one last customer, although she actually didn’t feel like smiling at all. She rather felt like screaming and ranting.

Thankfully the man reopened the doors for her, not without a slightly annoyed sigh though. _Well yes I’d rather not be here too,_ Ela thought barely able to refrain from rolling her eyes at him. _Better not be sassy now, Ela. You need his help._

“Thank you so, so much,” Ela exclaimed in her very relieved sounding mother tongue.

“Looks like it’s rather urgent,” the man retorts also in polish, yet quite unfriendly.

“Actually yes, kind of… I need a contraceptive pill,“ Ela stated, still very much trying to be friendly. Until he contorted his face in what looked an awful lot like a reproachful expression, that is, as if Ela had offended him by either not protecting herself in the first place or by not wanting to get pregnant. Anyway, she could feel he was quite displeased with her although it actually was none of his damn business, except for the selling-a-contraceptive-pill-if-needed-part of course.

“Have you had unprotected intercourse?” he asked with a quite unprofessionally judgmental undertone and Ela seriously wondered how the fuck this man could work as a pharmacist with such an attitude.

 _No, I just take those for fun,_ Ela’s mind grumbled with growing annoyance but she managed to stay friendly enough while she answered his question in the affirmative. It wouldn’t get them anywhere if she’d let his behaviour get under her skin. _Maybe contraception mishaps don’t happen often here, or everyone just knows him and goes to a different place. Or he’s having a really shitty day._

“And your partner has ejaculated inside or around your vagina?” he proceeded with his questioning. Ela merely nodded having immense trouble keeping her eyes from rolling. _How old do I look? You don’t have to explain to me what has to happen to justify a contraceptive pill, mister._

“How long has it been since then?” he now wanted to know while Ela still tried to figure out exactly what kind of problem this man had with her merely wanting to buy this damn pill, because he seriously seemed quite disgusted with her, for she wished to prevent a pregnancy.

“About half an hour, maybe a bit more.” Ela stated with a glance towards the clock that was hung on the wall behind the counter.

“Alright, then,” the man finally said with a sigh, before turning around and walking into the back of his store to hopefully retrieve what Ela was asking for. It took him some time though and Ela grew more uneasy with the minute as the situation kind of forced her mind onto all that possible-pregnancy stuff although she tried her hardest to somehow distract it.

When the man finally came back with a small package in his hand, Ela almost sighed with relief. She then listened closely to his dispassionate recitation of how to use the medicament and what to pay attention to in the process, while he fiddled with his cash register to check it out. He finished his talk and placed the small package of interest on the counter between them before looking back up at Ela.

“That would be 35€,” he then stated flatly and Ela’s eyes widened at the prize of this tiny pill, which only seemed to annoy the pharmacist even more.

“You could have used condoms, they are way cheaper and prevent STDs too,” he seemingly felt the need to add, seeing Ela’s surprise.

“Well, it is too late for that now, isn’t it?” Ela responded while rummaging in her backpack to get her money out. She was not entirely able to keep the bite out of her voice though since his absolute lack of professionalism did annoy her extremely by now.  
_Here’s your money, Asshole,_ she thought when handing over the cash. When she then saw him actually pulling an eyebrow at her she couldn’t help but snarl “At least I did get laid,” which hit pretty close to home as far as she could tell from the subtle clenching of his jaw.

The insufferable pharmacist then finished her off with an unfriendly stare and the obligatory yet growled “Goodbye” while Ela put her purse and the small package into her backpack. She grumbled her own “Goodbye”, adding _forever_ within her mind, and got the hell out of his shop while making a mental note of never visiting this particular pharmacy ever again.

***

The clicking sound of her apartment’s door lock was immensely relieving since Ela felt like she just wanted to hide from the rest of the world and not deal with anything for the rest of the day, or week.

She kicked the door shut with her foot and took the small package of severe importance out of her backpack, along with a paper bag containing two cheese rolls. She’d picked them up at a grocery store on her way home because that asshat-pharmacist said it would be better to have a little snack with the pill. Besides her stomach rumbled like crazy and Ela was positively ravenous, although her appetite did not take such great interest in food. Her mind was too clouded with worry and her chest too tight with unease.

She nonetheless slumped onto her worn-down couch and fumbled with the paper-bag to retrieve one of those rolls, before taking a first bite while opening the crucial package and pulling the insert out. Ela scanned its contents on how to take the pill and what to pay attention too, which matched the pharmacist’s words (which shouldn’t surprise her, right?), while completely skipping the part about adverse effects. It did not really feel like a decision to take this stuff anyway, rather like a necessity, so she’d take it in any case, no matter what side effects it might have and those were problems she could worry about if they appeared.

She then pulled blister with that expensive little fucker out of the package and wondered how this tiny thing was supposed to keep her body from doing what it was designed to do. _Well, it’s the only thing that is scientifically proven to be able to do that properly… in most cases at least._

Ela finished the last bites of her cheese roll and got herself a glass of water to take the pill with. She settled back onto the couch again and popped the tiny consequence-preventer into her mouth before chugging down her water. _That was easy. All I have to do now is wait…_

Ela detested waiting, especially when it was the only solution. She was rather the doer-type of person and being unable to do anything except waiting for time to do its thing was one of the worst things ever. Her unease intensified by the minute, even though she did everything within her power to solve or rather prevent the problem.

She pulled her phone from her backpack and checked her calendar to see when her last period started and quickly counted the days to find out when her next one was due. _Fucking two weeks… Well, R.I.P me,_ she thought before tossing her phone to the opposite end of her couch and picking up the remote control for her smart TV.

Ela soon found herself browsing the action-corner of Netflix, trying to find any movie that was interesting enough to keep her mind busy, yet shallow enough to not get her into thinking or make her overly emotional. After a few minutes she settled on the first part of Transformers, which she had already watched several times, but it suited her current requirements quite good. Additionally, the movie was a little guilty pleasure for her hence why she’d watched it so often.

Despite her unease, she got herself as comfy as possible with a few small pillows and a thin fleece blanket, before pressing play and starting to nibble on her second cheese roll while Optimus Prime explained the Allspark. At first, Ela had to will her mind to relax and her troubling thoughts to cease but the attack on the military base pulled her deep enough into the action that that problem solved itself.

Fear and unease slowly faded away throughout the explosion-filled movie and deep tiredness seeped into her muscles instead, which soon overwhelmed her and pulled her into a dreamless sleep.

***

Ela awoke somewhere at the beginning of the credits to the sound of Linkin Park’s “What I’ve done” and didn’t quite understand where she was for a few seconds until she realized that she’d fallen asleep on her couch. She actually felt like falling straight back asleep, but her neck already ached from how her head had been lying on the armrest. So she decided it’d be best to go to bed properly since she also still had to brush her teeth.

When she rose from her couch, Ela felt drunk with sleep and in her trancelike state, it took her quite some time to turn the TV off and find her way into the bathroom. There she clamped down on the sink with one hand to prevent herself from falling over in case sleep got the better of her, while her other hand had serious trouble with operating the toothbrush reasonably. 

After finally arriving in her bedroom and changing her clothing to an oversized T-Shirt she’d some time snagged from her father’s wardrobe to use as a nightgown, Ela crawled beneath her covers, pulling the soft warming blanket close to her body and burying her head deep into her comfy pillow. She sighed a sigh of immense relaxation, sinking a little deeper into her mattress and soon back into her almost dreamless sleep.

***

_Big, needy hands she’d never felt before roaming over her body, a husky unfamiliar voice purring her name and heat radiating off a stranger’s skin…_

Ela awoke again in the morning, this time with lust pooling in her gut and unmistakable remnants of her only dream on her mind. She stretched her tired limbs with a luxurious sigh, noticing an overall soreness in her muscles, especially in her arms, and a telltale wetness between her thighs.

 _What a glorious dream,_ she thought with her eyes still closed while her fingertips ghosted over her erect nipples which cheekily pushed through the fabric of her nightgown. They slipped beneath the covers and leisurely travelled further down across her flat belly towards her panties, sneaking in between her legs and confirming that the silky fabric indeed was far from dry. Her fingertips applied light pressure to the eager bud beneath the thin layer of panty and she sighed with the lovely tingle that crawled over her skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Ela increased the pressure and began to draw small circles around her little pleasure button. Her other hand gently massaged her boobs and from time to time her thumb flicked over one of her nipples or rolled it against her index finger. The electricity her rosebuds sent through her body reminded her of larger, stronger yet so very gentle fingers and their expertly play that had left her hot and bothered. The memory fueled her lust more than her fingers could and the pleasant smoulder within her body quickly turned into hungry flames.

She brought the fingers from between her legs up to her lips to wet them against her tongue. _How small they are,_ she couldn’t help but notice and the memory of that stranger’s reaction to her tongue against his fingers flashed through her mind, sending an explosion of arousal through her body and a shocked yet muffled gasp out of her lungs. 

Ela got her now slick fingers quickly back to where their touch was dearly missed. They slipped beneath her panties and her eager clit welcomed their pressure anew although she really needn’t have wet them after that delicious flashback.

Ela moaned hungrily as her mind turned the feeling of her fingers on her clit into the memory of a very adept tongue and its skilful dance. Her arousal built up insanely quickly and she soon felt her entrance clench with the need for _something_ to fill her wet channel.

Instinctively following her body’s sinful wish, her fingers glided through her slick folds towards the greedy hole. Two of them pushed inside with ease, but they weren’t able to fill her satisfyingly. They just didn’t reach deep enough and the feeling of emptiness persisted. She wanted, no she needed something larger, something that reached deep and stretched her just right and her mind didn’t disappoint to provide her with the memory of a special _something_ that had met all these requirements, even outmatched them.

With a pang of resignation Ela crooked her fingers to at least reach her sweet spot and her breath hitched when their tips brushed over it. Her other hand now joined the naughty play between her legs, its digits attacking her highly sensitive clit. As her two wrists touched, the feeling of tough leather digging into their skin returned and brought along the image of a smug smirk on damned lips.

Shivers went down her spine and her mind began to chase that smirk, searching for more, trying to piece the face it belonged to back together. But it found only fragments, highly alluring glimpses, unable to recall the whole thing.

Ela kept on working herself, riling herself up with need and hungrily absorbing every detail her mind had stored of that man. Every remnant of his face, _primal urges and dark promises within steely blue eyes;_ every sound from his lips, _helpless groans and dirty words alike;_ and every sensation he’d let her experience driving her closer to the edge.  
She also remembered him doing exactly that with expert precision as if he had known and fucked her for years, but he left her hanging, kept her dangling from its brink, but not letting her fall into the abyss, over and over again. All that built up arousal had crashed down on her without relief, and as much as it had annoyed her it too had intensified everything thousandfold. The dominance and absolute control he had radiated by that almost tipped her over the edge yet again.

But Ela did not only remember his control, she also remembered his helplessness as he’d sunk into her depth and was barely able to hold himself back. The strange affection he showed with his carefulness, how he had made sure for her to feel good despite his immense strength and the absolute power he had had over her. He could have easily taken what he wanted without giving a shit about her, but he had been considerate and very sensitive to her reactions. It had felt as if he cared and its extent had been and still was extremely confusing for her. _As if he’d known me for years._

She shook her head trying to get her derailed brain back on the fap-track. Even though the thoughts hadn’t decreased her arousal one bit, rather changed the way it felt from pure hunger and primal need to passionate longing, but Ela didn’t like that feeling. 

Reluctantly stopping her ministrations, she reached over to her nightstand and opened its uppermost drawer to retrieve a small object which she hoped would help her stop thinking too much, which was pretty odd. She usually hadn’t such problems with thoughts disrupting her lust.

The object wasn’t much longer nor thicker than her finger, but as she turned one end a low buzz started to fill the room, causing a shiver of anticipation to spread from her eager clit throughout her body. The fingers of her free hand were the ones to return first, gently dipping into her slick opening and collecting some of her lubrication before pulling out to circle her clit.  
The anticipation, caused by the vibrations in her other hand, was soon too unbearable though, and Ela brought the small toy down to slip beneath her panties. Her breath hitched considerably when she first pressed the small vibrator onto her sensitive centre of desire. Despite its size, the vibration’s intensity was to be reckoned with and this was only the lowest setting.  
Once used to it, Ela began to draw small loops around her eager clit, applying varying amounts of pressure and for the moment concentrated on simply enjoying the feeling without thinking.

She sunk deep into herself and felt her body relax as her mind bit by bit cleared of all disruptive thoughts. When she had reached a state of pleasant calm, the fingers of her other hand travelled slowly up towards her chest and began to leisurely play with her nipples which slowly renewed her hunger.

Ela carefully allowed her mind to wander again, revisiting delicious memories of sleepless nights with former lovers and truly good porn she’d watched. All those lovely images and sounds in her head, the highly erotic scenes her mind replayed in front of her inner eye were now building up her arousal with vigour, but it was yet again a glimpse of that one specific stranger that enticed her fingers to hasten from her incredibly sensitive nipples back to where her panties were drenched with lust.

She urgently wrestled her panties off, discarding them somewhere into her bedroom, she didn’t care at all where they went, and eagerly dipped her fingers into her _oh so_ needy slick hole, going straight for her sweet spot. She really wished she could somehow still play with her nipples or rather that someone would play with them, cause _oh fuck_ that had been _sooo good_ and since he would have been there any way he could have also just shoved himself deep into her, over and over.  
_Fuck, that would be so fucking good right now,_ she thought with a helpless whimper on her lips.

The exquisite memories of that huge dick, of how deliciously it had stretched her and how thoroughly it had filled her, soon left Ela moaning with incredible need and quickened the movement of her fingers considerably. They tried their best to make up for the fact that they were simply _too small_ l by assaulting her sweet spot, _just like he did._ A violent shudder of pleasure shot through her body at that memory and her channel clenched hungrily around her fingers while her nipples ached for touch.

It wasn’t fair, she just hadn’t enough hands to fully exploit her own weak spots and thus she always had to decide on which to focus, unable to enjoy them all and ravel in their combined intensity, or…

A scene of a particularly arousing porn video she’d watched popped back into her mind and fueled her lust just like it had on her first watch. A tied-up girl had come multiple times by a hunk only playing with her nipples with a huge variation of toys. Toys Ela hadn’t even considered trying on her nipples before, but it seemed as if they’d been extremely effective.

One of them, a pair of nipple clamps linked with a small chain, had been especially interesting to Ela and it would be exactly what she wanted, no _needed_ , right now. She made a mental note of definitely ordering some of those and for the moment settled on playing around with her imagination of how she could use them.

Her mind made up its own little porn movie, with herself turned over on her hands and knees. Or no, not on her hands, on her elbows, cause her hands would be firmly tied to the headboard. Her legs would be widely spread apart and her back arched downward propping up her butt while huge strong hands would hold her hips in place with unyielding strength. She would have nowhere to go and would have to endure relentlessly deep and rough thrusts, each and every one of them swinging the small chain connecting the clamps on her nipples and thus deliciously pulling on them.

Ela’s fingers moved frantically, without much rhythm or control as she got incredibly close to the edge just by imagining the beautiful state of being so fucking _cockdrunk_ that not even the littlest thought would be possible, but she couldn’t tip herself over into the abyss, she needed more.  
She desperately searched for something arousing enough to give her the final push, to kick her into the depths of her orgasm when suddenly that goddamn smirk flashed through her mind again and Ela finally managed to piece his face back together.

 _“Such a good Girl... Come for me, Ela”_ she heard his damned purr within her mind and it was all her body needed. Her orgasm hit her with much more force than she’d anticipated, surging in powerful jolts through her every cell and leaving her shuddering and panting.

Ela collapsed back onto her bed as her muscles relaxed and it took her quite some time to calm down from that surprisingly intense high. She brought her hands up to her face and used their heels to rub the last remnants of sleep- and orgasm-induced daze out of her eyes.

 _Did I just masturbate to that stupid Bastard?_  
Ela realized grudgingly that she did indeed masturbate to the memory of her encounter with Buck on the day prior. She then also remembered that she’d seen something odd on her wrists when searching for her vibrator, she just had been too hazy to care then.

Slowly and with an unpleasant suspicion, Ela lifted her hands off her eyes and opened them with distrust to take a look at her wrists, still hoping to not see what she deep down already knew she’d see.

One dark band of bruises draped over each wrist, worst-looking on their sides where the leathery belt had dug deep into her skin as she had pulled on it to try to free herself. _Oh FUCK OFF._

Ela leapt out of her bed and rushed to her bathroom, furiously kicking the poor door open and smacking the light switch as if she wanted to break it. In her anger, she clutched the sink so tight that the knuckles of her fingers turned white while she stared at her reflection in the mirror. A set of purplish hickeys that perfectly fit the marks on her wrists covered her neck on both sides and it looked as if they also trailed further down beneath the loose shirt. Ela franticly ripped her makeshift nightgown over her head to examine the full extent of their encounter’s aftermath, of the marks _THAT BASTARD_ left on her pale skin. The Hickeys trailed all the way down to her breasts, some of them even close to her nipples and they were, together with the bruises on her wrists, glaringly obvious signs of ‘I had Sex’ for everyone to see.

But the worst part was that these damned marks left by him, were incredibly arousing, each of them triggering delicious memories and thus reminding her of how fucking well he’d screwed her, although she’d never admit that openly, especially not to him.

Ela then wondered if those spots covering her skin had been already visible the day before. It would fit the pharmacist’s reaction. At least some of these hickeys had to have been slightly visible, because, well, hickeys tend to be quite immediately.

But thinking back to that tosspot soured Ela’s mood, way more than those bruises ever could although they were quite infuriating, which was mainly because she could practically see the smug smirk Buck would sport when spotting them. _Fuck you, Buck._

The worst part about that though was, that she actually felt her lust building up again when imagining this _damned_ smirk.

Ela now couldn’t decide which was worse: thinking about the incredibly square pharmacist or the Fucker because of whom she needed to visit him in the first place.  
Probably the pharmacist, because that encounter was, opposed to the one prior, entirely unpleasant and it put her mind back onto the fact that she’d had unprotected intercourse and with that her unease arose again.

Clenching her jaw against the growing tightness within her chest, Ela went into her living room where she found the empty wrapper, proving that she had taken the pill that would hopefully prevent dire consequences. She willed herself to relax but her body wouldn’t follow her mind’s instruction to _calm the fuck down._

She began pacing up and down through her apartment growing ever more restless until the only thought remaining in her mind was a very urgent _I need to get the fuck out._  
She wasn’t entirely sure if she meant her flat or her own skin, but since only one of those options was actually possibly she threw on some clothes, picked her keys, her purse and her helmet up and hasted through her door.

***

The constant rattle of her bike was every bit as soothing as she’d hoped it would be and soon she found herself relaxing into the task of simply driving through the streets of Wrocław and its urban hinterland. Driving had always managed to calm her down, even when she’d been a baby, considering how her mother told her one time that she used to just drive her around a bit when she wouldn’t fall asleep in the evenings. Thinking about her mother saddened Ela, she’d understand how Ela felt right now. _I wish I could just call you right now, mum. I miss you so much._

But even this sadness didn’t last too long, since Ela just kept on driving and feeling the road through her bike never failed to bring her this pleasant state of perfect calmness while she was completely invested in the task ahead.

Like this, she drove aimlessly around until her bike notified her that it was running low on fuel and thus she had to make a stop at a gas station. After refuelling and eating a little something, Ela just leant against her bike while finishing the purchased water bottle to throw it straight away and watching the traffic rolling by.

Suddenly a convoy of three military jeeps appeared and reminded Ela of her own job in the military and more importantly of the actual reason Buck had shown up. The Fucking just happened after, or around it? Didn’t matter, what did matter though was that he actually had brought an offer with him. _What was that unit called again? RAINBOW? Yeah, that sounds about right and apparently they want me in their Team. Interesting._

It was definitely the only way to reach the man that called himself Buck, in case something he should know did happen and Ela had been thinking about joining an international group anyway ever since her collaboration with SEAL in Operation Orange Sky.  
_Come to Hereford Base he said and that Six would be waiting for me. Well, where the fuck is this Hereford Base and how the fuck does this mysterious Six even know about me? I guess I gotta find out._

With that Ela finished the last gulp of water and threw the empty bottle into a nearby trash bin, before getting back onto her bike and making her way back home where she’d use the next two weeks of her summer holiday to find as much about RAINBOW and Hereford Base as she possibly could, along hoping to not get pregnant. When the latter question eventually was answered in whatever way, she’d make a final decision on whether to give the offer a shot or leave it be.

***

“Hey, Buck, are you done?” Bandit asked him while rubbing the sweat off his face with his towel.

“Almost, I want to do one last set Benchpress and then I’m gonna shower, ” Buck responded looking up from where he’d just stopped the break timer on his phone a second before it went off. A habit he’d established to not disturb the others too much while working out.

They had decided to hit the gym together for a late afternoon workout after their weekly session at the shooting range and Bandit seemed to be already done with his training.

“Kk, want me to spot?” his training pal offered with a glance towards the loaded bar that was waiting for Buck to return.

“Yeah, that would be good. Actually you know what I might as well try a bit more then,“ Buck stated with a glance of his own towards the bench. He picked up one more pair of plates and stuck them onto the bar, before taking his position on the bench while Bandit went to stand at its top and helped him lifting the bar out of its mount.

“Come on, Buck I wanna see you do at least three,” Dominik encouraged him while Buck let the bar down for the first time just to push it back up after it briefly brushed his chest. 

“That was easy, One more!” Bandit urged him on and Buck lowered the Bar a second time, concentrating on his breathing and controlling his muscles. This time it was considerably harder to push the bar back up but he still managed to press it on his own.

“Go, go, that’s looking damn good, do another one,” his friend cheered in genuine amazement and Buck amusedly wondered for a second if Dom might have missed his vocation when he joined the army, before attempting his third repetition. It took him quite some willpower and a huge amount of strength to get the bar back up this time, but Bandit wasn’t satisfied and neither was he.

“Come on Seb, that was wayyy too easy to be the last one, why am I even spotting here?!” Bandit mocked him playfully but Buck knew he would be there to help him in case he couldn’t get it up on his own. It was just how Dominik was, all bark with little bite. Once you got to know him you’d have to realize that he was one of the gentlest characters in RAINBOW. He just hid his softness behind sarcasm and good-natured yet evil-sounding jokes. He did care, a lot. It just didn’t sound like it. So Buck lowered the bar with confidence and pressed against it with all his might, positively willing the Bar back up and releasing the building pressure in his head with what really sounded like a war cry. It worked well, until his elbows where level with his shoulders and the bar decided to not budge any further and afterwards that it would now follow gravity’s instructions, and those were “back down”, no matter how hard Buck pressed against it.

Thankfully Bandit’s hands were already there before the Bar did actually start moving down towards Buck’s chest and the slightest pull on his spotter’s part was enough to get his elbows over the crucial point, after which it moved easily the rest of the way back up and onto its mount.

“Well if I didn’t go to failure there, I never did at all,” Buck stated with a groan while he rubbed his neck with his towel which Dominik had thrown over to him.

“Next time you’ll get it, you wimp,“ Bandit grinned before barely dodging the snapping end of Buck’s towel and bursting into laughter quickly joined by his buddy.

“You are one to call me a wimp,” Buck returned the favour after their chuckling had subsided and added with a smirk: “Let’s go shower now, you stink.”

His friend puffed up in mock-outrage while Buck picked up the Bandit’s towel he’d left on the floor next to the bench and threw it straight into his face. They both snickered again and then tussled their way to the showers unable to keep from giggling like little rascals. Both of them were quite enjoying the other’s presence after Bandit had first been on a mission for nearly a month and the day before his return Buck had to leave for his recruitment mission which took another two weeks.

For friends as close as they were and especially being used to seeing each other quite regularly, six weeks was a hell of a long time. Hence why they kept on talking and talking and in between decided on having a beer, or two, together the following Friday night.

Their chatter lasted throughout their showers and only got interrupted because Buck finished his shower quicker than Bandit and already went back into the changing area.

He was in the process of putting his sweat pants on since he had the rest of his day off when Bandit joined him again.

“Holy fuck, Seb, did you fuck a tiger?” Bandit exclaimed in shock when he entered the locker-filled room.

“What?” Buck asked, puzzled and unsure what his friend meant.

“Look at your shoulders, they’re all scratched up. There is no way you didn’t feel that in the shower just now,” Bandit sounded extremely baffled. It seemed as if his shoulders actually looked _bad_. So Buck went to the mirror on the wall and somehow tried to spot what Bandit was fuzzing about by twisting and turning his neck and shoulders, but he couldn’t really see anything.

“Wait, I’m gonna take a picture for you, “ Bandit stated while pulling his phone out of his bag and swiftly opening the camera App. Once done he showed the picture to Buck whose eyebrows lifted in surprise, cause damn those scratches did look nasty, especially after that hot shower and he had, in fact, felt them during his prior shower in the morning. But he hadn’t known there were this many.  
They concentrated on the small area in between his shoulder blades which explained why he had had such problems trying to spot them in the mirror. 

It was exactly the spot where Ela’s fingers had been after she’d hung her bound wrists over his neck and apparently her ecstatic clawing hadn’t been without consequences. _It really must have been damn good,_ Buck mused while a pleased grin formed on his lips.

“Seriously Buck, the fuck did you do?” His friend’s curiosity was definitely sparked by now and it only seemed to get worse when Buck’s grin turned into a shameless smirk.

“I guess you could say I fucked a tigress, although I can assure you that she’s definitely looking worse, or probably rather _better,_ than I am,” was his only answer which didn’t satisfy Dominik’s curiosity at all, but he knew Buck wouldn’t give him more details, at least not now. Dom was nonetheless positively dying to get more info on who his friend had shared the bed with yesterday… _or rather the table … and the couch,_ and Buck knew that.

Way more interesting right now though were the incredibly delicious memories of her at which Buck felt his blood rush south. He decided it would be best to change the subject for now and asked Bandit when they wanted to meet up on Friday and what his schedule looked like up until then. His pal grudgingly accepted him moving on with their conversation and answered his questions while they were packing up their remaining things, before leaving the private Gym of Hereford Base.

***

Buck hadn’t been horny all day. He had been pulled right into the hustle and bustle that were RAINBOW’s daily affairs, up until Bandit showed him the picture of his back and thus reminded him of her. Since then Buck couldn’t stop his mind from wandering back to that green-haired missy with her fiery attitude and those fierce eyes.

And since then he had had a hard time distracting himself enough to keep him from sporting a boner. He wasn’t entirely successful, but his tight boxer shorts and a bit of adjustment thankfully kept him from tenting his sweatpants. _Fucking hell since when am I a teenager again,_ he thought, perplexed by how little he was able to keep himself in check when his thoughts strayed towards her.

Therefore Buck was incredibly relieved when his apartment door clicked shut behind him. He rubbed his hand over his face with an exhausted sigh before throwing his sports bag into his bedroom and walking into the kitchen to get something to drink. The first glass of tap water he gulped down instantly. He refilled it and turned around to lean against the counter. _What a day_ he thought before taking a sip.

He soon found himself thinking about her again though, wondering what she was doing right now and what she had been doing since he’d left her the day before. His mind didn’t stay at such innocent thoughts though and Buck once more felt blood rush south.

“What did you do to me, Ela?” he mumbled into his glass before taking a last big gulp and dumping the remaining water into the kitchen sink. Buck placed the glass next to it and went back into his bedroom where he flopped onto his gloriously cosy bed. He was incredibly tired, but his member definitely was not, especially after his thoughts about a particular green-haired fury. 

Buck turned himself over and palmed his hard-on through his sweatpants. A fierce rush of arousal confirmed his assumption that his hard-on wouldn’t let him just sleep it off. Thus he quickly sat up to get rid of his shirt before lying back down and pushing his pants and boxers out of the way with one hand, freeing his over-eager member. He took himself in his other hand and gave his dick a few firm strokes before he rolled over towards his bedside table to retrieve a small bottle of lube. He gave a good amount of the clear liquid onto his go-to-hand and quickly spread it by balling his fist while his other hand tossed the bottle back into the still open drawer. 

Buck unceremoniously grabbed his throbbing erection again, hissing at the feeling of the still cold lube, but he just wasn’t patient enough to properly warm it up. He instead just rubbed the slippery liquid all over his erection which got the job done rather quickly.

Once he was prepared to properly start his fap-session, he relaxed into his mattress and let his mind wander. It had an unsurprising favourite and thus he found himself thinking and fantasizing a lot about the extraordinary woman he’d had the luck to fuck the day before.

Buck remembered how she affected him right away which had only gotten worse the closer he got. He recalled her fighting spirit and his free hand went up to feel his neck for the cut he’d received from her knife. Just like the day before he felt the rush of adrenaline and arousal and remembered how he’d already wanted to devour her right then, pinned against the door for the first time. His memories then presented him how he actually did afterwards, after she had surprised him on the couch by nonchalantly straddling his thighs. His hand sped up and pumped him thoroughly, her brazenness had taken a big toll on him. It was incredibly arousing how fucking shameless this woman was and it really didn’t take long for Buck to be close with those delicious memories.

When the scene of her finally fully submitting to him suddenly flashed through his mind, everything was lost. Just like it would have been more than enough to make him cum back then, hadn’t he held himself back with all his might, it was _way more_ than enough now.  
His muscles tensed and he stroked his leaking cock twice more before it jolted within his grip streaking his abdomen and chest with cum. He groaned in surprise at his positively forceful orgasm and watched his dick with disbelief at how much cum it ejected.

When the last aftershocks ceased, Buck reached over to his night stand again and grabbed a package of tissues to clean himself up with, careful not to touch anything with his sullied hand or his front. After he had removed the filth from his hand he went to wipe his cum off his upper body. While doing so he remembered something else about the day prior. _Fuck, did we care about protection at all? Probably not, I didn’t even think about it, if I am honest with myself._

They hadn’t used a condom and Buck didn’t know if Ela was using any other kind of protection. He hoped she did, but he couldn’t be certain and had to consider the fact that he might have impregnated her. _Well shit._

This realization put a worrying twist to their glorious fuck and Buck definitely didn’t like that, especially because there was nothing he could do to solve possible problems. He would have to wait for Ela to reach out to him which he didn’t exactly make easy for her. Buck growled through clenched teeth while getting up to take another quick rinse and get ready for bed.

The only thing he could do was hoping that Ela somehow protected herself from getting pregnant or that she at least managed to reach him if she did get pregnant. He wasn’t exactly proud on how reckless they’d been, but remorse wouldn’t help him, or them, even if justified. _Good job, Sébastien, good fucking job,_ he thought nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry you had to wait this long for me to finish this chapter, but it's finally done and I really hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
